To love and to hold
by mrmuscle
Summary: Love triangles suck. Especially if you're Timmy Turner. After being selected to work with a certain crazy female and love interest, Timmy has his hands full with preventing the two of them from tearing each other apart. And why is he so guilty that he's dream wishing again? Come take a look at the egomatic mind that is Timmy Turner and his love triangle known as his life.
1. Chapter 1: A Nightmare on Wheels and Hel

A/N This is my first noncrossover story I've done for anything but the Jimmy Neutron fandom (save for my ICarly story) So I hope you enjoy this story and please review. Thank You.

Disclaimer: I don't own the fairly oddparents. Tough luck for me.

* * *

To love and to hold

Chapter 1: A Nightmare on Wheels and Hell on Heels

To say that Timmy Turner is having a bad dream is an understatement: The 14 year old is rolling in bed, sweating and mumbling wishes in his sleep. Guilt consumes the young man as he wishes for yet another monster, this time a 4-headed dragon that has an intense craving for dogs and human flesh. Fortunately for the young man, he also wishes this dragon to go to Neptune, away from civilization. So what has this young man so guilty? The answer lies in his psyche.

*Flashback 1 Week Ago*

"Timmy! Timmy! Where are you?"

Timmy ducks behind a tree while he watches Tootie Mcdonald shoot past him in an attempt to find him. Lately, Tootie has been extra persistent in her quest to get Timmy to return her love. Timmy watches her pass by, and then notices his godparents, disguised as pink, green, and purple squirrels, poof back into their fairy forms.

"Man, Tootie's been extra crazy as of late. I can't seem to shake her lately" Timmy says, trying to catch his breath.

"Sport, she's not crazy, she's in love" says Wanda.

"Well, she's in love too much. Yesterday, she tried to kiss me in front of the guys, and I had to yell at them to get them to stop teasing me, and the day before that, she tried spying on me in the changing room after gym class. Can't you guys get her to stop?"

"We can't, the rules say that we can't interfere with true love" says Wanda.

"And besides, the only reason that she's crazier than normal is because she's going through typical teenage hormones" says Cosmo.

Wanda glares at Cosmo, and corrects him by saying, "She's not crazy!"

Wanda turns to Timmy and says,"Maybe you should go talk to her, see what she wants. How bad can it really be?"

Timmy shakes his head and glares at Wanda.

"That's a horrible idea!"

Wanda, indifferent to the glare that is being sent her way, says, "Aw, but Timmy, she's so sweet."

"Yeah, when's she's not stalking him" says Cosmo.

Timmy, seeing that Wanda is about to do something nasty to Cosmo for undermining her, again, quickly intervenes by saying, "Cosmo's right Wanda, she can be sweet, but she's creepy, and stalkerish. Besides, every time I come near her, all she wants to do is kiss me.

Wanda, after shooting her husband a death glare, faces Timmy in her 'I'm ready to challenge you' stance and says, "She doesn't want to kiss you every time."

Timmy, equally ready for a challenge, says, "Oh yeah, how about the time my mom set up a bed and breakfast in our house and she wouldn't leave until I kissed her, or the time on Valentine's Day when she dotted all over me? You can't tell me that wasn't creepy or stalkerish or kiss filled. Oh, and let's not forget that she bugged my house, has a Timmy tracker, and has a mean older sister that hates me."

Wanda scoffs at these words and argues back, "First, it's not her fault that Vicky is mean and abrasive and thinks that I'm fat and…"

Timmy rolls his eyes at Wanda's reminder of the time they stole Vicky's diary and found out that she thought that Wanda was fat. Although, Timmy had to hide the smile that was threatening to form on his face at the thought of how he and Wanda got revenge on Vicky by making her spill her deep, dark secrets in front of her whole class at the cheerleading tryouts. Anyways, to stop Wanda's rant about Vicky, Timmy shouts, "Okay! I get it; Vicky's horrible and it not Tootie's fault that she's related to the female reincarnation of the devil. Can we move on now?"

Wanda, startled out of her rant about Vicky by her godchild's shout, moves on with her point and says, "Second, you shot yourself with Cupid's arrow, so you have no one to blame for that one but yourself. Besides, if I remember correctly, you couldn't think straight for days after that Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, and he kept mumbling that that was the best Valentine's Day he ever had after that day too" says Cosmo.

Timmy couldn't help but blush at the reminder of that. For two weeks, he was even loopier than he usually was. He stuttered in class, which made his classmates crack up, he ran into countless doors, he couldn't even think about Trixie Tang like he usually did; all he could think about was Tootie. Coming out of his remembering, he couldn't help but notice that his godparents and godbrother were laughing up a storm, clenching their sides and rolling on the grass in front of him.

Timmy, in curiosity, asks, "What's so funny?"

In response, Cosmo poofs up a mirror and it magically floats over to Timmy. Timmy grabs the mirror, and almost drops it in shock. The look on his face is one of contentment. He has a light, goofy, almost lovesick smile on his face. In addition, his face and neck are beat red.

After a few seconds, Timmy shakes his head and says, "I don't understand, why am I smiling? And would you three stop laughing?!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof stop laughing and begin floating again.

Wanda is the first to recover the power of speech, and responds to Timmy's question with, "Maybe you're smiling because you're in love with Tootie and you want to be with her."

Timmy shakes his head and exclaims, "I already told you. Tootie is creepy, stalkerish, crazy, and all she wants to do is kiss me."

At that last part of Timmy sentence, Wanda remembers that she still hasn't finished her point. As such, she says, "Tootie isn't creepy, she's in love. And she doesn't want to kiss you all the time. What about that time Poof got stuck in your head, and you sent us after Tootie in a wild goose chase? She clearly did you a favor, and didn't kiss you then."

"Maybe not, but she did ask me to marry her, on the spot."

Wanda looks shocked at the news, but continues with, "What about the time you were over at Vicky's house and all she wanted to do was play with you?"

"I had to lock her in the closet when Vicky had that 24 hour babysitting service thing and she wanted to play dolls, which was also when she told me she tapped my phone line. And the other time I was over there, and I gave her my Crimson Chin doll, she embarrassed me in front of AJ and Chester. So I still say she's creepy, stalkerish, and crazy."

Wanda looks nervous and struggles to find something to say.

"Well…"

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, something she didn't think of before, and she could've kicked herself for not realizing it before. As Wanda is thinking, Timmy stands behind the tree, looking smug, while Cosmo, holding Poof, tries to think of something to help his wife win this argument. See, even though Cosmo isn't too bright, he still knows that a fairy godparent's job is to help out their godchild though his or her problems, and since this seems to be a problem for Timmy, he has an obligation to help his godchild out. However, since he is an idiot, he can't think of anything to say, so he leaves his wife to fend for herself. However, Wanda did think of something, so Cosmo doesn't have to worry about helping her.

"Well, maybe Tootie doesn't know how to express her feelings constructively, so she has to let them out in giant burst. Vicky obviously never taught her how to, since she's so evil, and her parents are probably so afraid of Vicky that they probably have to leave Tootie to fend for herself. Maybe she wants you to love her to fill a void in her life. I can't imagine it being easy for her. Remember, she lives with Vicky."

"Yeah, and that says a lot in it of itself. Besides, even if you don't love her and find her creepy, you have to admire her ability and determination. And her courage to be able to go all out in the first place" says Cosmo.

Timmy strokes his chin. Before he has the chance to think about the new information presented to him, an alarm on his phone rings. His eyes growing wide, Timmy quickly silences the alarm and says, "I wish I was behind the bushes in front of the school."

With a flick of their wands, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof grant the wish. In the years following his dad turning the car into a giant fighting robot, missing the bus, and having to ride a lame bike to school, only to be humiliated by his classmates, Timmy thought of a way to poof to school quickly without just appearing out of nowhere and scaring his classmates and, in previous school years, tipping off a certain fairy hunting teacher of his fairies and their wish granting powers. So to make it easier and quicker to get to school, Timmy figured out that if he wished himself behind something, he wouldn't appear out of nowhere and he wouldn't be late to school. He still did have to worry about his nutcase teacher, but now that he was in high school, he no longer had to worry about him finding out about his fairy godparents. In an instant, Timmy is in front of the school. Rushing out from behind the bushes, Timmy runs to the front door. He rushes down the hall, barely making it into his classroom before the late bell rings. Timmy takes his seat in the front of the classroom, flanked by AJ to his left and Chester to his right. After saying a quick hello to his friends, Timmy turns to the front of the room. Suddenly, the door swings open, and Timmy's heart flutters, as in walks in Trixie Tang. Timmy has to stop himself from drooling as Trixie walks to her seat, two desks behind Timmy. Timmy gives Trixie a smile as she passes by, and, as usual, Trixie ignores it. As Trixie takes her seat, the door opens again, and when Timmy takes a look at whom it is, his smile instantly vanishes, as in walks Tootie. Tootie's eyes immediately shoot to Timmy's, and while Tootie's eyes light up, Timmy's eyes droop as he tries to cower into his desk. Timmy catches the eye rolls from Chester and AJ, and surprisingly, he even hears a light scoff from Trixie. Timmy avoids Tootie's eyes as Tootie walks to her desk, which, to nobody's surprise, was directly behind Timmy's. Tootie opens her mouth to say something to Timmy, but before she can, their teacher, Mrs. Purplepuss, walks in.

"Good Morning, students."

The student body gives a whatever sounding, "Good Morning" back.

"Now class, this week is group experiment week. I will be pairing each student with two partners, and throughout the week, you will be doing various scientific experiments as outlined in this worksheet packet."

Timmy gives a high-five to AJ and Chester, thinking that they will all be partners, then groans when he sees his teacher pull out what looks like a two-hundred page packet out of her briefcase. His teacher, seeing Timmy high-five AJ and Chester, and then groaning, gives him a slight smirk before continuing.

"Now class, since some of these experiments involves behavioral patterns of the opposite sex, all boy and all girl groups are not allowed. In fact, I shall be pairing the partners up in either one boy and two girls or two boy and one girl groups."

Timmy eyes widen as he now realizes what the teacher's smirk was for.

_Oh no, she can't be serious! I can't work with anyone but AJ and Chester. I don't work well alone as it is, and now she wants to split us up. I'm foolish around girls. Please tell me I'll at least have __either__ AJ or Chester in my group. At least then it wouldn't be so bad._

"Now, the first experiment is a reaction experiment. I want you to see how the opposite sex reacts to being put into a new situation without prior knowledge. So after everyone has a packet, I would like all the boys in the class to come up to the front of the room. I have a list that contains your partners' names. Once you know who your partners are, I would like each boy to go to the girl or girls who are your partner and tell them. Before you all complain about this, this is a good icebreaker exercise, and an excellent way to introduce you to your groups, which is why this experiment is up first. Once you see your partners' reaction, I want you to record their names and their reaction."

With the first experiment explained, and with no questions from the class, who at the moment are stunned by the bizarreness of the experiment, Mrs. Purplepuss begins passing out the gigantic packets. After the packets have been passed out, and after the students have had the chance to look over it, some students with slight smiles on their faces, some with nervousness on their faces, the boys are called up to the front of the room. AJ and Chester look excited to finally be working with a girl or two, as they aren't cool and it is rare for girls to be talking to them. Tootie looks excitedly at Timmy, hoping for a chance to work with him and show him what a catch she can be. She is also excited because she can have some time to work with Timmy without the annoying interruption of Trixie. Granted, Tootie has nothing against Trixie personally, even if she did have the affections of the one she loves; it is the fact that Trixie looked down on students of less popularity that drove her crazy. Trixie, on the other hand, looks bored, wishing that the experiment week was over; that and she didn't want to work with someone of less popularity. She personally didn't mind them; it's just that her friends are vain, and if they saw her with someone less popular, she would be ousted, and she didn't want that. Although, if she really thought about it, if that was the way they are gonna be, they weren't true friends to her, and lately she was getting a little tired of their attitude anyway, but she didn't want to be friendless, so she kept playing by their rules. The biggest surprise of the room, in terms of current emotions, is Timmy's. He looks nervous about working with females, possibly away from his friends, but he also looks excited. If he played his cards right, he could possibly get a girlfriend out of this; especially if we works with Trixie. With determination, he joins the boys at the front of the room. Once the crowd dispersed, with all the boys leaving, Timmy looks at the list. What he sees he can't believe. He looks at the list once, twice, three times even, hoping for different names. But no matter how many times he looks at it, it always comes out the same.

**Timmy Turner's Partners: Tootie Mcdonald and Trixie Tang**

Immediately, Timmy turns to his teacher, who is sitting in the corner of the room and exclaims, "There is absolutely no way I'm working with Tootie and Trixie".

Tootie and Trixie look stunned at the news. They slowly look at each other, then back at Timmy, who is looking at his teacher with his jaw slightly dropped and his face almost completely devoid of color.

Mrs. Purplepuss jumps slightly at the unexpected loud voice of one of her favorite students, and then processes what he just said. Once processed, she says, "What exactly seems to be the problem with working with them? I thought you would jump at the chance to work with Trixie."

Timmy's jaw fully drops at the comment, while Trixie blushes, and the rest of the class, except Tootie, look between Timmy and Trixie, some with hidden smiles, and some with stifled laughs.

To Trixie's further embarrassment, once Timmy recovers his power of speech, the first thing he says is, "Trixie's not the problem. I would love to work with her! I love her!"

Timmy immediately covers his mouth, and then looks at Trixie with an apologetic look, while the rest of the class, save Tootie, after trying to be polite, lets out the laughter they were holding back. Tootie looks down, tears brimming at her eyes, at the conformation of her longtime suspicions; Timmy Turner, her love, is indeed in love with another. To make it worse, he was in love with someone that couldn't stand the sight of him, or her for that matter.

Trixie, on the other hand, is now covered in a blush from head to toe. She always knew that the bucktoothed boy had a huge crush on her but him in love with her? It wasn't that much of a leap, but it still surprised her. And by the look on his face, she knew that either he was never going to tell her that, or that, even if he did eventually tell her, it certainly wouldn't be in front of the class. Since he clearly let it slip out, and since he is trying to apologize with his eyes, she looks him in the eyes and nods, as if to indicate 'apology accepted'.

Timmy, even with Trixie's head nod, remains frozen. His thought is going something like this:

_I can't believe I just said that. I __never__ was going to say that to her. I couldn't even say it to myself half the time with full conviction. How could I have just said it now? How could I have just let it slip? Damn my silver tongue. _

Seeing the class laughing, Mrs. Purplepuss knew that she had to do damage control. Quickly she tells the class, "Class, please focus on the experiment. Don't forget, you have to write down your partners' reactions, not Mr. Turner's and company's reactions."

At the reminder, the class stops laughing, and begins their own work. Luckily, Timmy's reaction happened before the class started their experiment, or they would have forgotten their partners' reaction, and thus failed this part of the packet. As for the situation between Timmy, Tootie, and Trixie, Mrs. Purplepuss calls all three of them outside and into the hallway, away from the prying ears of the rest of the student body. Tootie and Trixie head out into the hallway, followed by Mrs. Purplepuss. Once she sees that Timmy isn't following, Mrs. Purplepuss turns and asks, "Are you coming, Timmy?"

Timmy is still in shock when the question is asked to him, so he pinches himself, forcing himself to come out of it. Once he does, he numbly follows his teacher out into the hallway. In the hallway, Tootie and Trixie are looking at each other, both with death glares in their eyes, but they are silent as they wait for their teacher and Timmy to come out into the hallway. Tootie has since cleared her eyes of her former tears, but Trixie can still see the sadness in her eyes, and as such, softens her glare, although only slightly. After about a minute, Timmy and Mrs. Purplepuss appear in the hallway. Mrs. Purplepuss closes the classroom door, making sure that no one can hear the impending conversation. Timmy faces his teacher, but refuses to go anywhere near Tootie or Trixie.

Mrs. Purplepuss faces the three students and says, "Wow that was intense! I haven't seen anything like that since I started teaching back in '77. So Timmy…"

Mrs. Purplepuss faces Timmy specifically, causing him to gulp slightly.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

Timmy, more slowly this time, so he doesn't let anything slip, says, "I can't work with Tootie. She's stalkerish and creepy. Besides…"

Mrs. Purplepuss interrupts with, "…You want to work with just Trixie, for obvious reasons."

Timmy blushes and nods his head. While he awaits whatever his teacher says next, Tootie is looking at Timmy with almost a death glare.

_So he thinks I'm creepy and stalkerish. And he's in love with Trixie. Trixie of all people! The girl who doesn't even notice him? Grr. I hate him. I really freaking hate him._

Mrs. Purplepuss and Trixie both sense Tootie's anger. Trixie takes a step back, afraid for her life, especially after seeing the sadness in Tootie's eyes earlier. Mrs. Purplepuss, on the other hand, ignores Tootie's anger for a second, and asks Timmy "Is there anything else?"

Timmy, seeing Tootie's anger but too wrapped up in his own to care, says, "Yes there is. Tootie also bugged my phone lines at one point, has stalked me day and night for years, has spied on me in the locker room, and at one point, I even had to get a restraining order against her it got so bad. And every time she's near me, all she wants to do is kiss me…"

Throughout this rant of Timmy's, Tootie's anger has been growing. Half the stuff he mention happened years ago, the locker room thing was a legitimate accident, and she had been spying on him less and less. She learned over the years that if Timmy was to love her, that she would have to give me some space. That restraining order hadn't been active in years, and for god's sake, can he blame her for wanting to kiss him? She's in love with him and had been for years.

That last comment broke her down, and Tootie let her anger go.

"Enough!"

Timmy stops his rant at that very loud yell. Timmy looks at Tootie, and takes a step back when he does. Tootie looks ready to kill him, and if he didn't stop his rant, she would have tried her best to. Tootie looks at Timmy and lets out her full unadulterated anger.

"First of all, yes I did bug your phone lines. I was young and stupid when I did it. Since you didn't like it, I deactivated it. Besides, I couldn't stand listening to you on it half the time. I also didn't know that it was illegal when I did it, I do live with Vicky after all, half the things she does is illegal. Second, I stopped stalking you years ago because I realized if I was going to get you to love me back that you needed your space and privacy. Third, that restraining order hasn't been active in years, and do you know why? BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T FREAKING NEED IT ANYMORE! Forth, that locker room thing was an accident. Everyone ran inside the girls changing room, and when they did, they knocked my glasses off of me. So when I put them back on, they were dusty. I was cleaning them when I accidently walked into the boys changing room. And by the way, from what I seen of you, I'm not impressed. And as for the kissing thing…I'm in love with you, you moron. Of course I want to kiss you. I'm sure you want to do the same thing with Trixie, who by the way, is nothing but a low class slut who disregards people like us, and doesn't even know you exist, you dumbass!"

Trixie, for her part, was going to let this argument commence because 1) Tootie was being attacked, and she needed to defend herself, and 2) she was still slightly embarrassed from the 'I love her!' comment from Timmy, and so she decided that anything not directly related to her she was going to stay out of. However, she was now being attacked, for seeming no apparent reason, and she wasn't going to take it.

"Hey, why am I being attacked? And what the hell do you mean I'm a slut? I'm still a virgin for your information. And on that note, how do I disregard people?"

Tootie turned her murderous glare from Timmy and unto Trixie.

"Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that you have to be surrounded by a hundred boys at one time to feel noticed? Or how about the facts that you not only hate but pick on people that have a lower social or financial standing than you? Or the fact that Timmy has been trying to get your attention for years and you just blow him off? Piff. And you wonder why people can't stand the sight of you?"

Trixie is taken back for a moment at all the thing that have come out of the angry girl's mouth, but fights back with, "Aw, is someone jealous that I have the love of her life wrapped around my finger, ready to wait on my every beck and call? Get over yourself! I'm not heartless you know. Maybe I knew you were in love with him and was waiting till he got a clue that he was in love with you. Maybe I was ignoring him because I wanted to leave him to you. And just because I'm in a higher social class doesn't mean I look down on people. After all, before you viciously attacked me, have I ever done anything to hurt you? No, I haven't. So back off bitch."

Tootie and Trixie are engaged in a stare down when Timmy interrupted with some anger of his own.

"I can't believe this."

Tootie and Trixie turn to Timmy.

"You were both abusing my feelings. You…"

He points his finger at Trixie.

"…knew I am in love with you all along and completely ignored my feelings because you didn't want to see what we could have had. And you…"

He points his finger at Tootie.

"…also know I am in love with Trixie and are abusing my feeling by trying to degrade and destroy her. You both are acting like bitches.

Timmy turns to Mrs. Purplepuss and says, "Do I need any more proof that I can't work with either one of them?"

Mrs. Purplepuss looks between Timmy, Tootie, and Trixie, and then she looks back at Timmy and says, "As much as you may not get along, I assigned this group for a reason that might be revealed later. You'll have to get along and do the packet. Its only for a week, I'm sure you can work this out. And by the way, I could assign all of you detention for swearing, but I'm not. Remember that the next time you complain about my pairings. Now let's get back into class so you can record your results before your next class."

Timmy, Tootie, and Trixie all glare at each other and walk back into the room. The class grows silent as they look at the trio. Said trio stomp back to their desks, takes the packet, and very angrily write down the results. Once they finish, the bell rings. Trixie storms out of class, followed closely by Tootie. Timmy stays in the room until his friends join him, and they leave the room together.

"Dude, what happened?" asks Chester.

Timmy says nothing as he heads to his locker. He's so angry that he tries to open his locker 15 times before he hits it with his fist. Seeing his rage, AJ opens Timmy's locker for him. After mumbling a thank you, Timmy throws the packet into the back of the locker, hard, leaving a small dent in the back of it. He then violently closes the locker, causing the whole row of lockers to shake. Timmy then turns to head to his class, but is stopped by the sight of Veronica and Molly, Trixie and Tootie's friend respectfully.

"Dude, I don't know what you said to her, but Tootie is pissed. I would stay away from her if I were you" says Molly.

"Yeah, Trixie's pretty pissed off too. I would stay away from her too" says Veronica.

Timmy looks at Veronica, then Molly, and says, "Thanks for the advice ladies, but that is impossible. I share every class with both of them, and Tootie has decided to sit next to me in every single one of them. Not to mention, were all at the same table in History and Tootie is my 'study buddy' in English. But if you see them before I do, tell them both that they can go to hell, and stay there."

With that, Timmy leaves, leaving Veronica and Molly shocked and Chester and AJ confused and scared for their friend. What's worse is that unlike Trixie and Tootie, Chester and AJ don't share classes with Timmy, so they can't protect him. Chester and AJ's fear isn't unfounded. In English class, Tootie keeps glaring at Timmy the whole class and sending him notes that say, 'I'm so mad, I could kill you. And I just might.' Worse, when Timmy tries to tell the teacher, Tootie hits him in the stomach, hard, which goes unnoticed by the teacher. And in History class, since he has to share a table with both Tootie and Trixie, he decides to keep them separated by sitting in the middle. It works, but only partly. Tootie and Trixie don't physically fight, but that doesn't stop them from passing notes to each other. Actually to be more correct, they use Timmy as their middleman… sort of. It goes something like this. Trixie passes a note to Timmy that says, "I'm pissed at you, but I'm pissed at 4 eyes more. Tell the bitch to stop glaring at me." When Timmy goes to tell Trixie no, the note is swiped from his hands by Tootie, who lightly growls and writes a note, and passes it directly to Trixie. It says, "Oh, so now you're talking to him, huh. Listen, sleaze, back off. He's mine. And anytime, anywhere." Trixie reads the note, and writes another one back, passing it directly to Tootie this time. It says, "He's not yours, he doesn't even like you. He loves me. He's mine. So you back off. And anywhere, anytime, huh? How about right here, right now?" Timmy, who is reading the notes being passed back and forth, writes each of them a note that says, "I'm no ones. I don't like either one of you. If you don't stop writing notes back and forth, your gonna have to see each other an hour more in detention. And I'm in the middle to stop your fighting, so stop it." After reading the note, both Tootie and Trixie start glaring at Timmy. As a result, they both have to stay after class for a lunch serving detention cleaning the classroom for not paying attention, and after noticing all the notes being passed back and forth, the teacher gives Timmy an after school detention.

Timmy is muttering dark things when he next sees his friends at lunch. After getting his lunch from his fairies, Timmy turns to his friends, who are all but dying for an explanation. So Timmy recaps the argument, the death threats and sucker punch from Tootie, the notes and violent tension between everybody, and finishes with, "And, after warning them that they would serve a detention for passing notes back and forth, I end up getting the detention. What bullshit, huh?"

AJ, Chester, Sanjay, and Elmer are listening to Timmy's story with rapt interest. Suddenly, AJ starts laughing, followed by Chester, and soon the whole table, save Timmy, is in hysterics. Timmy, expecting sympathy, not laughter, gets a really miffed look on his face and explodes.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? I've been through hell today, and all you guys do is laugh. Just like yesterday. What the hell am I missing?"

AJ takes a moment to collect his breath before answering, "I still can't believe you haven't figured it out."

Shooting AJ a glare, Timmy asks, "Figured what out?"

AJ shakes his head as Chester says, "Figured out that you're in love with Tootie as much as you are in love with Trixie. You can't decide who you want, that why you haven't defended either one. In fact, the simple fact that you brought Tootie up in the first place proves that you have some feelings for her."

Timmy rolls his eyes and says, "That's the second time someone's said that to me today. For the last time, I love Trixie and not Tootie."

"Yeah, you made that perfectly clear in class today. You also had a shocked look on your face after you said it" says Chester.

"So who are you trying to convince? Us or you?" asks AJ.

Timmy slams his head down on the table as his friends give in to another round of laughter. Soon, lunch is over and Timmy heads to his last three classes. Little did he realize that three classes and a subsequent detention would be the least of his worries.


	2. Chapter 2: From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, hits, favorite and story alerts. It is much appreciated. Before you read this chapter, please note that while I did pretty good in P.E. and Algebra, I have not done either in almost 5 years, so I apologize if I made a mistake in writing those parts. I also started a poll for this story, which you can find on my profile. If you have the whim too, please leave a review. Thank You!

* * *

Chapter 2: From Bad to Worse

If Timmy Turner thinks he has it bad before lunch, then he has no idea what is coming next. Turning the corner and entering his Algebra 1 class, Timmy sits down next to Tootie, who, instead of shooting a glare at Timmy like he predicted she would, is looking with wide eyes at something on the chalkboard. Timmy turns around and his jaw drops. Instead of seeing an agenda of today's activities like he normal would, he sees something he never wanted to see again. On the chalkboard it reads, "Please welcome, Mr. Crocker." Timmy wants to scream upon seeing it. His old enemy, one he thought he got rid of in elementary school, is back.

_Ahhh, can this day get any worse?_

Just as Timmy thinks this thought, in walks Timmy's old nemesis himself.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Crocker. Ms. Biel is going to be out for six to eight weeks. Apparently she fell off her water skis and broke both her legs. Anyways, I will be your substitute until she gets back. Now, according to her lesson plans, you have some homework due, so please pass it up."

Timmy smacks his head. Like usual, instead of doing his homework, he goofed off with Cosmo instead. Seeing a shadow hovering over his head, Timmy looks up, and almost jumps out of his skin at the sight of Mr. Crocker hovering over him.

"Ah, Timmy Turner, my old student. Don't have your homework done I see. I would normally say that the only way you could give me your homework now would be if you got help from your fairy godparents, but after that trip to the Dimmsdale Asylum, I no longer believe in fairies. So to make it up to you for all the trouble I caused you, I'm going to let you give me your homework tomorrow. But for being late, I will be deducting 5 percent off your score."

Timmy looks at Mr. Crocker with narrow eyes. While Mr. Crocker didn't spaz out like he normally does when he talks about fairy godparents, and while he does look sincere in his offer to let bygones be bygones, something tells Timmy that Mr. Crocker isn't being as sincere as he lets on. Nonetheless, to not raise suspicion, Timmy nods his head, and says, "Thanks Mr. Crocker. I appreciate it."

Mr. Crocker nods his head as he heads back to the front of the class. After Mr. Crocker leaves his desk, Timmy breathes a sigh of relief. Tootie looks at Timmy with a weird look on her face. Timmy sees the look on her face and looks down, after Tootie's look turns into a glare. Mr. Crocker silently looks between the two, wondering what is going on. As obsessed with fairies as he was, he has always known about the crush Tootie had on Timmy. So to see Tootie glare at Timmy; it threw Mr. Crocker for a loop. Something major must have had happened for Tootie to be giving Timmy a death glare. Mr. Crocker decides to monitor the two students, to make sure that nothing further bad happens between the two. Mr. Crocker suddenly has an idea. To see what was going on between Timmy and Tootie, he decides to pair them up.

"Okay class, to see where everyone is, I want you to pair up with the person to the right of you, and do the review questions on pages 92 and 95. If you get stuck on a question, ask your partner for help. This assignment will be due at the end of class. You may begin."

Timmy smacks his head again. Of all the people in the room to end up working with, he ends up having to work with Tootie. Normally, Timmy would appreciate the help, because when it comes to math, Timmy is a lost as Cosmo. Furthermore, Tootie is pretty good at the subject.

_Probably from doing Vicky's homework back in the day. I just want to go home. I wish this day was over already. I probably could, but time wishes almost never work out in my favor. Besides, if I use magic, Crocker would know that I have fairy godparents._ _Damn, but why Tootie? All I want to do is be away from her today, and every teacher seems to wants to pair me up with her. Why?_

After thinking these thoughts, Timmy begrudgingly moves his desk closer to Tootie's. Tootie continues to shoot him a glare as Timmy silently opens his Algebra book to page 92. After looking at the questions for a few seconds, Timmy groans and slams his head into his book.

_Great, here comes another F. Just what I needed today. It's just another reason why this day sucks. Damn you Cosmo, and damn why short attention span. If I just studied last night, I could've probably understood this. _

Not looking up from his book, but knowing it from anywhere, he hears Tootie sigh as she scoots her desk even closer to his. He hears her open up her own textbook to page 92.

"Hum, this doesn't look so bad" says Tootie.

Mumbling from inside his book, Timmy says, "Speak for yourself."

Tootie turns towards Timmy and says, "Well, if you'd bother to study every once in a while you'd understand this."

Finally lifting his head from his book, Timmy says, "I get it, I have no intelligence and poor study habits. Can we move on please? Look, it's clear that you don't like me right now, and you know I don't like you, so why don't you just do your own class work, and leave me alone?"

Tootie looks slightly stunned at Timmy's words. She knew he didn't like her, but couldn't he at least be civil to her? She didn't get a chance to finish her thought and he decides to jump all over her. And didn't he realize that she was giving him a compliment, albeit a backhanded one?

Upset by Timmy's outburst, Tootie looks Timmy directly in the eyes, which she noticed he was trying to avoid doing since he walked into the classroom, and says, "No".

Timmy, who assumed that after his slight outburst that this argument was over, continues to look Tootie in the eyes and asks, "What do you mean no?"

Tootie continues her tirade, tired of both the way Timmy has treated her in the past and continues to treat her, and Timmy laziness, by saying, "You heard me. I said no. You shouldn't just give up because something's hard. What do you expect to do; coasts through life until it get hard? Then what? You just gonna give up? That's a pathetic attitude. And another thing, who do you think you are? I get that you don't like me, but that doesn't mean you have to jump down my throat, especially when all I do is speak the truth. You are intelligent, but you have no desire to apply yourself. In case you didn't realize it, I gave you a backhanded compliment. And by the way, because I know how to control my anger a little better than you, I'll do the _civil_ thing and help you with your work, even if I can't stand the sight of you at the moment."

The class looks stunned. They overheard Tootie's tirade and are surprised that the small girl who everyone either ignored or picked on, could speak with such emotion and conviction, with the exception of Trixie, who while still upset with both of them, is smiling at Tootie finally standing up for herself, of course without having to argue with her to do it. Mr. Crocker looks even more stunned than his class, as he didn't expect Tootie of all people to call Timmy out on all his faults and shortcomings. As for Timmy, he has a mixture of shock, embarrassment, rage, regret and sadness on his face. Knowing that everybody is watching, Timmy says something to Tootie that he never thought he would say again.

"Tootie, I'm sorry."

Tootie scoffs and says, "I'm sure you are. Let's just get to work."

Tootie then turns to the rest of the class and says, "Shows over folks. Get back to work."

Tootie then turns to Mr. Crocker and, still with a miffed look on her face, says, "Thanks."

Mr. Crocker, not sure what to make of this, simply nods his head as the rest of his class gets back to work on their assignment.

"Okay, Timmy, let's work on the basics. Is there anything basic you're having trouble with?" asks Tootie.

Timmy, with a completely neutral face, says, "Isolating variables."

Tootie nods her head and looks at her book. After a few seconds, her eyes light up as she finds the perfect example. She writes down the problem in her notebook then hands it to Timmy.

"Okay, let's go through this problem one step at a time."

Timmy looks at the problem. The problem is X squared minus 2 divided by 7 equals 0.

"Okay, so what's the first thing you should do?" asks Tootie.

Timmy takes a moment to think. It's been a while since he actually did any of his math homework. His mom is always too busy to help; his dad is too obsessed with destroying the Dinkleburgs to help; Cosmo is too stupid to help, and Wanda is too busy raising Poof to help, so Timmy has to do his homework by himself. Learning math in general is hard for Timmy, and now that he's in a class with letters mixed with numbers, he is completely lost. Nevertheless, he thinks for a moment of all the things he did learn. In order to isolate a variable, you have to get the variable by itself on one side and everything else alone on the other. Other than that, Timmy really doesn't know what to do.

"Well, I know that the variable has to be on one side and everything else has to be on the other side, but other than that, I really don't know.

Tootie looks at Timmy with concern. He is right of course; in order to isolate a variable, everything else has to be on the other side. But what concerns Tootie is if he knew that, why doesn't he know how to do that? Granted, this is a step up from basic addition and subtraction, but they have been learning stuff leading up to this for years now. How could Timmy not know how to do this? Tootie decides to ask him later about it; after all, she did offer to help him, and he is waiting for instruction.

Tootie says to Timmy after a moment of thinking, "Oh I see. You are right. In order to isolate the variable, you have to get everything on the other side of the variable. To do that, you have to do the opposite of what it is. For the problem X squared minus 2 divided by 7 equals 0, first you have to add 2 to the other side, making the problem X squared divided by 7 equals 2. Then you have to multiply everything opposite of X by 7, which leave the problem X squared equals 14. To get rid of the square, you would take everything opposite X and square root it. So X would equal the square root of 14. You can probably leave it like that, unless you have a calculator that can do a problem like that."

"Hum, not bad Tootie. That is completely correct."

Tootie and Timmy look up to see Mr. Crocker standing by their desks.

Tootie looks at Mr. Crocker and says, "Thanks" without any real emotion in her voice, which surprises Mr. Crocker and Timmy.

"Tootie, is something wrong?" asks Mr. Crocker.

Timmy waits for Tootie to say something. When she doesn't, Timmy says on her behalf, "I believe she has had a long day and is tired."

Mr. Crocker turns to Timmy and says, "Oh, well, I thought that something might have happened between you two that might have made her upset. My mistake."

Timmy looks down, giving Mr. Crocker the answer he needed without ever speaking it. Mr. Crocker looks between his two students, and seeing that neither one of them look ready to talk, he sighs and walks away. Once he is gone, Tootie and Timmy start to work on the assignment. Thanks to Tootie's brief tutoring, Timmy now understands the work, and both of them work silently for the rest of the class, short of a brief "Thank you" and a question here or there from Timmy concerning small problems. In time, the bell rings, releasing the students from Mr. Crocker's class and into their second-to-last hour. Feeling exhausted already, Timmy decides to sleep through his next class, as their teacher isn't feeling well and gives them a free day. Finally, the last class of the day came. Timmy is feeling rejoiceful, as after this class he can go home (well, after detention that is), and he is dreading his next class, because his next class just happens to be gym class, and his teacher, Mr. Shot, likes to make it boys vs. girls. Timmy takes some comfort in knowing he is not alone in this class; Chester and AJ are also in this class.

_Still, with the way this day is going, it's gonna be Chester, AJ, and I vs. Trixie, Tootie, and someone else in a high contact sport._

Timmy's thoughts are not far off. As he was dreading, it did turn out like he predicted. It is Timmy, AJ, Chester, Elmer, and Sanjay vs. Trixie, Tootie, Molly, Veronica, and a girl named Ashley in a game of volleyball.

_Great, the most violent sport in gym, excluding dodge ball. Oh well, at least I have the guys on my team. It looks like I'm gonna need them._

So, as the boys are discussing team strategies, which mostly consist of Chester serving first, as he is the best server, and Timmy bouncing it over the net, the girls are debating over who is to serve first. To the bewilderment of Molly and Veronica, Trixie and Tootie are fighting over who is to serve first.

"I think I should serve first" says Trixie.

Tootie rolls her eyes at the request.

_Who does she think she is? Just because she's popular and rich, doesn't mean she can get her way all the time. Besides, she's not all that athletic._

"I disagree. I believe I should serve first" says Tootie.

Trixie looks at Tootie.

"Why you?" asks Trixie, in a tone that almost demands an answer.

Tootie balls her hands into fist as she replies, "I should serve first because I'm the fastest and I can hit the ball with accuracy. If I serve first, by the time we have to switch servers, the boys will be buried."

Trixie scoffs as she says, "Someone's a little full of themselves. Who's to say that you can even hit the ball over the net? I'm the tallest here, I should serve first."

Tootie looks at Trixie with fire in her eyes. She says, "So what, the ball can go out of play every serve? I don't think so. I want to win, not lose by default."

Trixie's eyes narrow as she asks, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Tootie's eyes also narrow as she says boldly, "You are not all that athletic. If we let you serve first, were gonna lose by you screwing up."

Trixie exclaims with rage, "How dare you say that? I am too athletic. And prêt…"

"And pretty. Yeah, we got that. The first thousand times you said it. Your beauty is only skin deep. In fact, I think you're shallower than a kiddy pool. And just as rancid too."

Trixie looks ready to level Tootie at this point, but before she can, Molly and Veronica step between them.

"Stop it, both of you!" yells Molly.

"Yeah, you're both acting ridiculous" says Veronica.

Tootie's eyes flash as she says, loudly, "Of course you would think that. You're that skank's best friend."

Before Veronica can defend herself, their teacher says loudly, "That's quite enough girls. Ashley, you're gonna serve first. And the rest of you ladies, begin your game, or you're all getting detention."

Glaring at one another, Trixie and Tootie go to their new spots, the right front corner and the back left corner, separated as far as they could be. Molly goes to the front left corner and Veronica takes the middle. Ashley takes her spot on the back right corner, the server's position.

"Ready to get your butts kicked boys?" asks Ashley as she serves the ball between Chester and Timmy.

Chester bumps the ball towards Timmy, who volleys the ball over the net. Chasing after the ball is Veronica, who bumps it to Tootie, who bumps it to Trixie, who volleys it over the net. Timmy and AJ both run for the ball, but before either one can get to it; it lands on the ground in front of them.

"Yes, point for us!" says Ashley.

"Yep, thanks to me" says Trixie.

"You act like you did it by yourself. We helped to you know!" exclaims Tootie.

Trixie rolls her eyes, and Tootie, after noticing said eye roll, balls her hands into fist again. Before things can escalate, Ashley serves the ball again. This time Sanjay bumps the ball to Timmy, who all but slams the ball into the girl's side, right next to Trixie.

"Yes, we evened it up. Good job, Timmy" says Elmer.

Timmy smiles as Trixie returns the ball to the boys side. Chester serves the ball, and it lands in the same spot as Timmy's did, right next to Trixie.

"Sweet, that another 2 points" says Chester.

As the ball is returned to the boy's side, Tootie and Trixie start going at it, again.

"Nice paying attention! Now their ahead by two points" says Tootie.

Trixie rounds on Tootie and exclaims, "I know that! It's not my fault that the serve was lightning fast. Besides, I didn't see anyone else go for the ball."

Tootie shakes her head and says, "That's because it's not our job to cover you. Besides, it wasn't on our side, it was on yours."

"Guys, pay attention!" says Molly.

Molly's words meet the two girls a second too late. Just as Trixie and Tootie are turning around, the ball slams into the ground again, this time by Tootie.

Trixie looks at Tootie this time and says, "Now look who's not paying attention."

Tootie stares down Trixie and says, "Shut up! If you hadn't screwed up and started arguing with me, I would have hit the ball. Besides, if you paid attention in the first place, and hit the ball the first time, we could have gotten the point and it would be our serve, instead of theirs.

As Tootie and Trixie continue to stare down one another, the ball is served into play yet again. This time, seeing that Tootie and Trixie are too busy arguing to pay attention, Molly runs for the ball, and bumps it up to Ashley, who bumps it to Veronica, who volleys it over the net. Elmer takes the ball this time, and bumps it over to Timmy, who volleys it over the net. Unfortunately, when he volleys it over the net, he has little aim, and thus, as a result, the ball hits Tootie in the head, with a resounding thud. The ball then rolls on the ground. Immediately, Tootie clutches her head. Timmy and the rest of the boys run over to where the girls are, and Timmy runs over to Tootie.

"Tootie, are you alright?"

Tootie looks at Timmy, surprised to see him so close to her.

"Ouch, what happened?"

Timmy blushes as he says, "I volleyed the ball over and it hit you in the head. I'm sorry. Are you gonna be alright?"

Tootie smiles at Timmy's concern, but almost immediately her smile turns into the glare.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Timmy shakes his head franticly and says, "I would never…"

Tootie's glare hardens as she interrupts with, "You would never hurt me. Well, we all know that's a lie."

"But…But…"

Tootie regains her stance and says, "Let's just continue the game."

Timmy looks at her one last time, to make sure that she really wasn't hurt, before he walks over to the other side, the guys quickly following him. Once they get back into their positions, Chester serves the ball again. This time, Tootie meets the ball at the net, and slams the ball down directly onto Timmy's head, causing him to fall backwards, KO'ed. The boys take a step back as the boys and girls gasps. Never in a million years did they expect Tootie to resort to anger and violence like that. Unfortunately for Tootie, the teacher, who was making his rounds to all the games, sees what Tootie did to Timmy.

"Tootie Mcdonald, I never expected anything like that from you."

Tootie looks over at her teacher, in shock about being caught, but not looking remorseful in the least.

"I'm going to be calling your parents, to let them know about this incident. In the meantime, you shall sit out, and as punishment, for the next week, you will be serving an after school and lunch detention."

Tootie looks at her teacher with a dark look before stomping to the changing room. While Tootie is receiving her punishment, the boys are trying to wake up Timmy. Finally, their teacher walks over to where Timmy is. After making sure Timmy is breathing and checking his pulse, he turns to his class, who have stopped playing their games, and says, "I'm gonna take young Timmy to the nurse's office. Continue to play your games. And if anybody causes trouble, you will all do pushups for the entire class period next class. So behave. Chester, AJ…"

He turns to Chester and AJ, who look at their teacher with rapt attention.

"…help me carry Timmy to the nurse's office."

Chester and AJ nod their heads and go to where Timmy is. Their teacher lifts up his legs and Chester and AJ support his head and arms. They slowly make their way out of the room while the class lets them pass before resuming their games. Once Mr. Shot and his students leave the gym, they pass by Mr. Crocker in the hallway. Mr. Shot, Chester, and AJ set Timmy down before Mr. Shot and Mr. Crocker engage in a small conversation.

"Mr. Shot what happened to Timmy?" asks Mr. Crocker.

"He got hit in the head by a volleyball and got KO'ed" replies Mr. Shot.

Mr. Crocker shakes his head.

_Tootie must have something to do with this. Maybe whatever she and Timmy were fighting about earlier turned physical._

Shaking his head again, Mr. Crocker asks, "Well, I have no more classes for the day. Can I help at all?"

Mr. Shot nods his head and says, "Can you keep an eye on my class until I get back? Tootie Mcdonald is to sit out the rest of the class, and if the class gets out of line, their gonna do pushups all of next class."

"Sure I can help watch them" says Mr. Crocker.

Mr. Shot nods his head and prepares to walk when he remembers one other thing.

"Oh one more thing. Tootie Mcdonald is to serve detention all week, so don't let her leave."

Mr. Crocker nods his head, and walks away thinking:

_So I was right. Tootie and Timmy's fighting must have gotten physical. Man, what did Timmy do to make her so mad?_

Seeing Mr. Crocker walk towards the gym, Mr. Shot, Chester, and AJ lift up Timmy once again and walk towards the nurse's office. A few minutes later, the quartet makes it to the nurse's office. AJ holds Timmy as Chester opens the door. All of them walk in carrying Timmy. The nurse, Nurse Sandy, looks up from the magazine she is reading and immediately bolts over to where Mr. Shot, Chester, and AJ set Timmy down on the bed.

Speaking to Mr. Shot, Nurse Sandy asks, "Oh my, what happened?"

Mr. Shot turns to Nurse Sandy and says, "He was playing volleyball when he accidently hit another student in the head. That student is alright, but in retaliation, she spiked the ball onto this young man's head, knocking him out cold. He has a steady pulse and is breathing, but he shows no signs of waking up."

Nurse Sandy nods and checks Timmy's pulse and breathing again, as part of protocol. His pulse is normal and so is his breathing, just like Mr. Shot said. Nurse Sandy then lightly shakes Timmy, and Timmy starts to stir. Nurse Sandy then grabs an icepack and some aspirin as Timmy slowly opens his eyes. Clutching his head, Timmy slowly tries to sit up, but is gently pushed back down. Nurse Sandy hands Timmy the aspirin and icepack, as Timmy asks, "Where am I? What happened?"

Seeing Timmy trying to sit up, again, Nurse Sandy says, "Please continue lying down, after you take the aspirin. It will help for the pain. There should be some water next to you."

Timmy, feeling a migraine headache on the way, quickly takes the aspirin, and lying back down, put the icepack on the part of him that hurts the most.

Mr. Shot answers Timmy's question with one of his own.

"Do you remember anything?"

Timmy, groggily, thinks for a moment. He remembers playing volleyball, accidently hitting Tootie in the head, making sure she was alright, seeing her evil like glare, and then…

Timmy's eyes shoot open as he exclaims, "Tootie hit me with the ball on purpose. I hit her with it by accident, checked to make sure she's was alright, and then she slammed the ball into my head!"

"Well, if it's any consolation, I gave her a week's detention and I'm gonna talk to the principal after school. Due to the zero tolerance policy, she might get a suspension."

Timmy thinks for a moment, and then his eyes dart to his teacher's.

"What about me? I'm not gonna be in trouble am I. I mean, I hit her with the ball as well, but mine was an accident."

Mr. Shot looks at Timmy with sad eyes as he says, "Well, it may have been an accident, but that one isn't up to me to decide, it will be the principal's call. But I saw what happened, so I, along with your friends, can vouch for you."

Timmy nods his head as he says, "I understand."

Timmy then thinks for a moment longer before he jumps up like he was just hit with a lightning bolt.

"Wait, you said you gave Tootie detention for all week right?"

Mr. Shot nods his head.

"This could be a problem. My English teacher gave me a detention today for passing notes, although it wasn't my fault. Tootie and Trixie were passing notes and I simply gave each of them a note telling them to knock it off before they get detention, and after they glared at me, I got a detention for note passing."

Mr. Shot processes this new info and says, "I'll talk to the principal about getting the detention removed from your permanent record. In the meantime, I'll get someone to monitor the situation other than the detention teacher in case things get out of hand."

Timmy nods his head, although he still looks worried. Mr. Shot notices Timmy's uneasiness and says, "Don't worry, you'll be safe. I promise. In the meantime, I better get back to the gym. Don't want to leave class alone for too long. Chester, AJ, you can stay here for the rest of class. Nurse Sandy…"

Nurse Sandy looks at Mr. Shot.

"…Make sure nothing else happens to them."

Nurse Sandy smiles and says, "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to them."

With that reassurance, Mr. Shot heads out the door and back to the gym. Inside the nurse's office, Timmy is lying down with his eyes closed.

"Timmy, before you can sleep for the rest of the class, I have to make sure that you don't have a concussion.

With a sigh, Timmy opens his eyes, and with the help of Chester and AJ, sits in an upright position.

Nurse Sandy grabs a flashlight, and says to Timmy, "Okay, keep your eyes open."

The flashlight is shone into Timmy's left eye, then his right eye. His pupils narrow as they are suppose to.

"Okay Timmy, now follow my finger using your eyes."

Timmy follows the nurse's finger to the right, then to the left, then back to the right.

"Perfect. As it turns out, you don't have a concussion. You have a headache?"

Timmy replies, "Yeah, a migraine headache. These lights are killing me."

Nurse Sandy nods and says, "I can turn down the lights in here, that's not a problem. The aspirin should kick in in about 15 minutes, and the icepack should help to dull the pain until it does. You may lie back down if you wish."

Timmy nods his head and lies back down, closing his eyes. Chester and AJ take some seats next to the bed, realizing that Timmy needs his rest and doesn't want to talk right now. Nurse Sandy turns down the lights and exits the room, to fulfill other duties. As Timmy is napping, Chester elbows AJ next to him, to get his attention.

"Hey, AJ, can you believe that Tootie leveled Timmy?"

AJ nods his head and says, "Yes and No."

Seeing the confused look Chester is giving him, AJ elaborates.

"From what Timmy told us at lunch, it sounds like he pissed off Tootie and Trixie bad, which would explain why the two girls wouldn't get along. Timmy probably saw that they weren't getting along on the court, so he aimed the ball to hit near them. I don't think Timmy meant to hit Tootie in the head, but when he did, it probably set her off. So I can believe that Tootie would level him, but I don't think it's all Timmy's fault. I think that Timmy was probably fed up with Tootie's antics and wasn't thinking when he told her to back off. But I do believe Timmy probably hurt her deeply, which is why she's so upset."

Chester nods his head at AJ's speech. It does seem possible that Timmy spoke in anger, and that Tootie was hurt deeply by it, but something isn't sitting well with Chester. After a moment to collect his thoughts, Chester speaks again.

"I get that Tootie would be mad, if she was hurt, but why would she level Timmy?"

AJ gives Chester a look, and is about to say something, when Chester holds up his hand as if to say stop.

"Hold on, let me finish. Tootie knows how Timmy feels about her, and she also knows how Timmy feels about Trixie. So it would stand to reason that she would have prepared for the day when this entire love triangle thing collided. It also stands to reason that she can't stand her older sister. So why would she be so hurt about this if she already knew how Timmy felt about her? And why would she turn into a copy of her sister if she can't stand her? Especially since she knows that if she did try something, she would get in trouble, which would only upset her parents and Vicky, leaving her to face even more wrath from her sister, especially if she gets suspended, in which case Vicky would be watching her while we're in school."

AJ thinks for a moment about Chester's good points. Slowly piecing the puzzle together, AJ speaks.

"To the best of my knowledge, while Timmy did say she was creepy before, he never talked to her about why he felt that way, nor did he ever go into so many details before, especially in front of other people before. Tootie probably felt embarrassed and on the spot when he did, so it is only natural that she would defend herself. And nobody knew how strong Timmy's feelings for Trixie were. Hearing that probably broke Tootie's heart. She always had hope that Timmy would return her feelings one day. Now that she knows he's in love with another, she probably lost hope. And all of that with the fact that her and Trixie have been going at it all day, and when Timmy hit her with the ball, as accidental as it may have been, that was probably the straw that broke the camel's back so to say and she snapped. As for her sister, think about it. Vicky, for some reason or another, hates Timmy. If Tootie were to get suspended and forced to spend more time with Vicky, once Tootie tells Vicky what is going on, Vicky might be proud and even a little impressed by her sister's evil act. In fact…"

AJ looks over at Timmy, who is more or less out of it still, and says, "Timmy better watch out. If Tootie does tell Vicky what is going on, he might have to deal with them double teaming him. I don't know how he puts up with Vicky, but I know that he doesn't want to deal with two angry women from the Mcdonald household."

Chester nods his head, thinking the same thing as AJ. If Timmy has to deal with both Tootie and Vicky at the same time, even with the help of his fairy godparents, he would be a dead man. The only reason Chester knows about Timmy's fairies is because after he wished for things back to normal after Norm the genie tricked him, Jorgen forgot to erase his memories, and apparently Norm forgot to erase his memories too. Wither this was an oversight on Norm's part or not Chester would never know.

_Man, even with Timmy fairies, it would be hard to stop the team of Vicky and Tootie. If AJ is right, part of the reason Tootie's so mad is because, even if she lost hope that Timmy would ever return her feelings, Tootie still loves Timmy, and if that's true, even his fairy's can't help him, because they can't interfere with true love. Timmy could be walking into his own grave when he goes to detention. I wish you the best of luck my friend._

For the next five minutes, there is silence, as AJ and Chester have run out of things to talk about at the moment and Timmy is napping. The bell rings, signally the end of school.

"Uggh, why couldn't that bell have rung ten minutes from now?" asks Timmy.

Timmy slowly opens his eyes, his head still ringing, and slowly, with the help of AJ and Chester, he gets to a sitting position, and then a standing position. Once they make sure Timmy is stable and capable of standing on his own two feet, Chester and AJ let go of him.

"Thanks guys. I owe you one" says Timmy.

"Well, hold off on any promises until you get of detention" says AJ.

"If you get out of detention. You could be walking into your own grave" says Chester.

Timmy gives Chester a look and a half smile.

"I know. I hope Tootie's calmed down. Otherwise, I could be dead man walking."

All three of them burst out laughing; trying to lighten the mood, but it quickly grows awkward.

"You two are the best friends anyone can have. If this is my last moments on earth, Chester…"

Chester looks at Timmy, with rapt attention.

"You can have my Comics, and my fish. And AJ…"

AJ looks at Timmy in the same way as Chester is.

"…You can have anything else."

The three of them burst out into real laughter, smiles on their faces and all.

After calming down a little, AJ says, "Timmy you'll be fine. Well, I got be getting home. Good luck Timmy."

Chester repeats AJ sentiment and the three of them high five before going their separate ways. Timmy gulps as he heads to the detention room. Through his fogginess of sleep, he overheard bits and pieces of Chester and AJ's conversation. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he has to admit that his friend's have a point. Maybe he did hurt Tootie when he said that she was creepy and stalkerish and kiss obsessed. Maybe he should apologize to her and explain that he said it out of frustration and not anger. Maybe he should also talk to her about why he was feeling that way. Timmy then clutches his head, his entire body writhing in pain.

_Then again, maybe she got everything she deserves._

After asking a teacher where the detention room is, Timmy trudges over to Room 316. As Timmy enters the room, he sees Tootie sitting in the front row, on the opposite end of the classroom. He also sees Mr. Crocker and Mrs. Purplepuss by the desk in the front of the room. Timmy smacks his head, but immediately regrets his action, as his head starts pounding even more. His hand touches the wall for balance as he clutches his head. After a few moments, Timmy manages to shake off the pain, and sit at the desk closest to the door. Tootie, who is waiting for detention to officially start and who is looking at sky out the window, turns her attention to the door when she hears a moan of pain. She sees Timmy holding the wall with one hand and clenching his head with the other. She immediately has a pained look on her face, realizing that she is the one who caused his pain. She starts to get up to help him, but suddenly remembers that he doesn't want anything to do with her, and that she was mad at him anyways, so she sits back down. A few moments later, she sees Timmy sit down at the desk closest to the door from the corner of her eyes. About a minute later, the detention bell officially rings. Mr. Crocker takes roll call, as per protocol, which is completely unnecessary as the only ones in detention are Tootie, Timmy, and Francis.

Tootie and Timmy have the same thought at the same time.

_Francis in detention? What else is new?_

Suddenly Tootie sighs and begins reminiscing.

_Man, what happened? It seems like everything is like a nightmare now. Before, I was defending Timmy from Francis and, even if he was fighting him for his own purposes, Timmy defended me from him too. Now, I'm mad at Timmy, he wants nothing to do with me, not that he ever really did, and if something were to happen like that again, I don't think either one of us would defend the other. _

Tootie looks at Timmy with sad eyes, which went completely unnoticed by Timmy.

_And to think that most of it is my entire fault. Maybe Timmy is right. Maybe I did this to myself. I mean, if I wasn't so obsessed with him, maybe we could have been true friends. And if I hadn't constantly tried to gomp on him, he wouldn't find me so damn creepy. But I was young, I couldn't help myself. Maybe I should just give up on him. Maybe I should tell Trixie she can have him. After all, if you love someone, you have to let them go. _

With those thoughts completed, Tootie pulls out her Algebra 1 textbook and her notebook. Because she was helping Timmy most of the class, she couldn't do her homework in it like she usually could. Besides, in detention, you have to do your homework anyways, unless she wants to be cleaning the classroom, so she figured why not?

_Besides, my arms hurt from the lunch detention that I had. Man, if I had just paid attention instead of passing notes back and forth, my arms wouldn't feeling like their gonna fall off. _

Tootie looks at Timmy as one more thought occurred to her.

_Man, it's really unfair that Timmy's here. He wasn't even the one passing notes back and forth, Trixie and I were. He really shouldn't be here. Mad or not, it wasn't his fault. Course, it's his fault that I'm here so maybe it is justice. I mean, if he didn't yell at me this morning, and then hit me with the volleyball, then I wouldn't have retaliated. Even if it did put him out._

Tootie turns back to her Algebra 1 textbook just as Timmy is looking over at her, his own thoughts racing.

_Man, why am I feeling guilty? She's the one who put me out with a volleyball. Course, if I hadn't pissed her off this morning, then she probably would have paid attention to the game and moved. Even if she didn't, she still wouldn't have snapped at me. Maybe subconsciously I was aiming for her because she was fighting with the one I love, but consciously, I didn't do it on purpose. I can't help thinking that maybe Chester and AJ are right though. Maybe I did hurt her when I yelled at her. I mean, after hearing me admit that I love Trixie, which still baffles me about how that just slipped out, it couldn't have felt good to have me yell at her. I mean, it's not like Tootie's a horrible person to be around. I mean, she did help me against Francis that one time. She was the only one to believe I could beat him. And, like Wanda said earlier, she did help me go to the soccer championships by being a distraction for Cosmo and Wanda. And her kisses really are nice. Especially after that one Valentine's Day._

Timmy's eyes grow wide as he violently shakes his head. His head responds by feeling like it's gonna explode. Clutching his head for a third or fourth time today, Timmy takes a moment to recover before returning to his thoughts.

_Damn that hurt. When are those aspirin gonna kick in? Anyways, where did all those thoughts about Tootie come from? I must be going out of my mind. I'm in love with Trixie, not Tootie. Right? Right! Still, Tootie does have a point. Trixie hasn't been very receptive to my advances over the years. Course Trixie did say that she was waiting for me to return Tootie's love before approaching me. Doesn't that me she would only date me if I was cheating on Tootie? No, even Trixie's not that bad. Wait, not that bad? Where did that come from? She's perfect. I think so anyways. Don't I? Ahhh, this is crazy! I love Trixie not Tootie, dammit! _

Tired of thinking, tired of his head hurting, and just tired period, Timmy takes out his own Algebra 1 book and starts into his homework. Silently thanking Tootie for her help on the subject, Timmy starts to work on the word problems first.

While the teens are working on their homework, Mrs. Purplepuss has just finished explaining what happened between Timmy and Tootie to Mr. Crocker, who is listening with rapt attention.

"So Timmy started to verbally attack Tootie and she defended herself? Then, in her own rant, she started to verbally attack Trixie?" asks Mr. Crocker.

"Basically, that's it. Course, Timmy brought up some good points. Either way, I think there are hard feelings all around. So I decided to give them a break and not give them detention for it, so they could separate and cool off. It didn't work out as I had planned though" says Mrs. Purplepuss.

Mr. Crocker raises an eyebrow at that and asks, "How so?"

Mrs. Purplepuss shakes her head and says, "I heard from some students that Tootie punched Timmy in their English class. And in their history class, I heard that Tootie and Trixie got a lunch detention for not paying attention and that Timmy got a detention for passing notes, although I overheard the students say that Timmy only passed a note to Tootie and Trixie telling them to back off and to tell them not to pass note less they get a detention for it."

Mr. Crocker looks at Timmy, who was still doing the homework he assigned, and shakes his head.

_Taking one for the team? That sounds just like Timmy. Some things will never change will they?_

Mr. Crocker turns back to Mrs. Purplepuss and says, "Thanks for telling me. I really wanted to know. Now I can keep an eye out and monitor their situation with perspective."

Mrs. Purplepuss nods her head and turns back to watching the students, Mr. Crocker doing the same. Time passes slowly for the students, but the bell soon rings for them to go home. Timmy walks out first, his Algebra 1 homework and half his English homework finished. Timmy walks home slowly dreading what is to come. And boy is he right. His day might have been bad so far, but it is about to get much, much worse.


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing with the devil

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents. I also don't own any other copyrights or trademarks.

A/N Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took a while, but writing a monster like this takes time. Please read and if it tickles your fancy, review. And don't forget about the poll on my profile page. Thank You!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dancing with the devil

As Timmy leaves the school building, he sees Tootie being picked up by her parents, who, from his vantage point, look pretty upset. From the distance he is at, he can't see the downcast, almost regretful look on Tootie's face. He sees her climb into the car, and after a second, he sees the car shoot out of the parking lot. As the car passes his way, Timmy sees Tootie's parents glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. Once the car is out of sight, Timmy lets out a breath he didn't realize he is holding.

Before he can even blink, Timmy sees and hears a loud explosion and a voice that booms out, "Timmy Turner!"

Grinding his teeth, Timmy turns his head to see Jorgen Von Strangle standing before him. In Timmy's younger days, Jorgen used to tower over Timmy, but after the growth spurt he had in the summer between 7th and 8th grade, Timmy now stands at eye level with Jorgen.

Otherwise bothered by Jorgen's presence, and sick of the day that doesn't want to end, Timmy lets out a loud scream and shouts, "Can this day get any worse? First I get stuck between a rock and a hard place, then I get detention, and now I get to deal with the world's toughest jarhead whose presence can only symbolize bad news. I just want this day to end already!"

Jorgen raises an eyebrow at the scene before him. He has never seen a godchild so rattled up before. Nonetheless, he has work to do. So Jorgen shakes his head to clear it of any thoughts and says, "Turner, your fairies must come with me. It seems that Foop has escaped Abracatraz, and your fairies are ordered to help find him and capture him. Once they do that, they will be returned to you."

Timmy looks at Jorgen with wide eyes, stunned. After a moment of frozenness, Timmy screeches out a, "WHAT?!"

Regaining his composer somewhat, Timmy says in a softer voice, "Why do you have to take them now, today of all days?"

Jorgen looks at Timmy with a serious look in his eyes and asks,"Would you rather wait until he takes over fairy world and then the earth? He needs to be stopped now."

Timmy, equally upset as Jorgen is, says, "You don't even know if he's done anything yet, or even if he will do anything. Besides, why can't the other fairies do it? Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were assigned to me to protect me and help me, not help you."

Jorgen shakes his head and says, "First of all, Cosmo and Wanda were assigned to you, Poof was one of your wishes."

Timmy says with disinterest in his voice, "Whatever. You're right. You can move along now."

Jorgen get a miffed look on his face and says nothing for a few seconds. Then he gets right into Timmy's face and says, "Turner, you are making me angry. Watch it. I don't have to explain anything to you. I'm only doing so out of courteously, so watch your mouth."

Moving away from Timmy a bit, Jorgen continues by saying, "As I was saying, before I was interrupted, is that the other fairies are being assigned to this case. I issued a level one alert, so all fairies are on search for Foop. And besides, if Foop escaped Abracatraz that means that he must have an evil intention."

Timmy shakes his head and says, "Not necessarily. Maybe he just wanted to go home and be with his family."

Jorgen sighs and says, "Anti-fairies are not so kind. They don't think like that. Nonetheless, either way Foop must be found and captured. So Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are coming with me, now!"

Before Timmy can protest further, Jorgen's wand glows and in a flash he, along with Timmy's three fairies, are gone. Disheartened, and angry, Timmy balls his hand up into fist and screams into the air. Once he does, he angry marches his way home, muttering even darker things than before, and kicking everything in front of him including a can, a rock, even a mailbox. After a 10 minute walk, Timmy makes it home. Unlocking and flinging his front door open, he calls out, "Mom, Dad, Sparky, anyone home."

Timmy's mom and dad don't answer, but Sparky races down the stairs. Timmy smiles for the first time today as he sees his pet fairy dog run down the stairs. After taking off his shoes and closing his front door, Timmy collapses face first on the couch as Sparky approaches him.

Being observant as he is, Sparky knows that something is wrong with Timmy. Normally, when Timmy comes home from school, he would walk into the kitchen, fix himself something to eat, and then heads up to his room. So to see Timmy collapse on the couch without doing either has Sparky worried. Plus, Timmy is usually flanked by Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Seeing nobody around Timmy has Sparky even more concerned. Sparky decides to see what was wrong with Timmy before he makes his next move.

"Hi Timmy. How was school?"

It is an innocent enough question to be sure, but all Timmy does is huff, concerning Sparky even more.

"School was horrible. Where's mom and dad?"

Sparky thinks for a moment before he remembers Timmy's Mom leaving a note for Timmy on the fridge.

"Your mom left a note for you on the fridge let me go get it for you."

As Timmy nods from his position, Sparky walks to the kitchen. Sensing his owner's distress, Sparky grabs the note from the fridge, and then poofs up a sandwich and some orange juice on a tray to give to Timmy along with the note. Again, being observant, he knows that this is Timmy's favorite afternoon snack.

As Sparky is fixing Timmy a snack to go along with his mother's note, Timmy turns on the couch, facing the ceiling, and begins to think.

_Man, this day just won't end. First I come to find out that the love of my life wants nothing to do with me. Then I get punched for standing up for myself against Tootie. Then I accidently hit her with a volleyball, and get hammered for it. I get a detention that I didn't deserve, I still have a vicious headache, and now my godparents and godbrother are taken away from me because that spoiled, rotten anti-fairy has to escape to cause mischief. And on top of that, I still don't know where mom and dad are. This day officially sucks._

Timmy turns his head and when he does he jumps slightly. He sees Sparky staring at him, with the note in one paw and the tray of food in the other.

Seeing Timmy jump, Sparky says, "Sorry Timmy, I didn't mean to startle you. I saw that you were thinking and I didn't want to interrupt your thoughts."

Timmy sighs; gives Sparky a half smile, and pats him on the head.

"It's alright. I just had a long day, and I just want it to be over."

Sparky says, "I think I understand. Anyways, here's the note. I also poofed you up some food."

Timmy nods his head, and then looks at Sparky like he has a question, shakes his head as if to say forget it, and takes the note, as Sparky sets the food down on the end table by the couch. Timmy begins reading the note.

The note says:

Dear Timmy,

Your father is gonna be working late tonight. Apparently there is a big meeting happening tomorrow and your dad's boss, Mr. Ed Leadly, wants everything in order. I'm going to be taking care of your grandparents; both of them are still under the weather. I'm gonna be spending the night, so if you need me, call me.

We love you Timmy. I hope you had a good day at school. See you tomorrow.

Mom

After reading the note, Timmy groans.

_Great, now I have to be here alone with no parents or godparents. Oh well, at least we have food in the house. Well, might as well eat this food Sparky gave me, which I'm not sure how he got for me. I'll have to ask him later. _

Timmy sits up and turns on the TV while he eats the sandwich Sparky got him. He notices that the meal Sparky got him is his favorite afternoon snack. After channel surfing for a while, Timmy decides to turn off the TV and listen to some music. Timmy gets off the couch.

Sparky notices Timmy's movement and asks, "Where you going, Timmy?"

Timmy looks at Sparky and says, "Just putting on some music. Oh, by the way, that food was delicious, but I have to ask. How did you make it without opposable thumbs?"

Sparky smiles. After all these years, Timmy just thought to ask that question?

_That is such typical Timmy; Ignorant to the simple things._

Laughing a little bit, Sparky says, "I'm surprised you didn't ask that earlier. Being a fairy dog, I can poof up things like Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof can. But I make it my own personal rule to do so only when I think it's necessary, and not on demands like Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof. You looked down, so I figured a snack would help boost you up."

Timmy nods his head and walks over to where his IPod dock is. Plugging in his IPod, he puts on his after school playlist, with the song Step Up by Drowning Pool kicking it off.

"Wow, you must have had a bad day. You only play this playlist when you've had a bad day" says Sparky.

Timmy sits back down on the couch.

"Sparky, you don't know the half of it."

Sparky looks at Timmy and says, "Well, can you please tell me? I'm a little concerned."

Timmy looks at Sparky and sighs.

_Where do I even begin? This entire day has been crazy._

"Well, it all started this morning when I left the house. I was on my way to the bus stop when Tootie came out of her house. She saw me and started shouting my name. I got freaked out and started running from her. I eventually lost her by running behind a tree. Then I talked to Cosmo and Wanda, and they brought up some lost memories and I was contemplating their words when my alarm for school rang out. So I wished myself to school…"

Sparky interrupts by asking, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must ask. Do you hate Tootie? Cause sometimes you're nice to her, and other times you want nothing to do with her."

Timmy sighs and says, "Well, I don't hate her, I know that much, but I can't say that I like her either. She's so damn creepy. She used to stalk me night and day, and she always wants to kiss me. Well, maybe not anymore, but she used to. And it's just too much to take sometimes."

Sparky thinks for a moment, then says, "So she wants to be more than friends with you, and you want her to stop expressing her feelings for you so strongly, right?"

Timmy nods his head, wondering where Sparky is going with this.

"Well, maybe you should tell her how you feel, and instead of avoiding her, you can start a friendship with her. It may not be what she wants, but having you in her life might calm her down, and she wouldn't express her feelings so strongly."

Timmy considers Sparky's words for a moment.

_Maybe he's right. If I start a friendship with her, she might stop being so extreme with her feelings. Maybe part of the reason she's so extreme is because I never give her a chance to express her feelings in any other way. Besides, if she truly loves me the way she says she does, then she would accept a friendship with me even if it isn't what she wants. But, after what happened today, would I even get the chance to do it? Well, a one on one conversation has been a long time coming. Maybe I can bring it up when and if I apologize to her._

Timmy nods his head and says, "Sparky, you may be on to something. Maybe being friends with her wouldn't be so bad. Thanks Sparky."

"No problem Timmy, but I would like to hear about the rest of your day."

Timmy thinks for a moment, trying to remember where he left off. After a moment he continues.

"Okay, so after I wished myself to school, I entered the classroom. After saying hello to Chester and AJ, Trixie entered the classroom. I gave her my best smile, trying to charm her, but she didn't even give me a second glance…"

Sparky remains silent at Timmy's story, but inside he is rolling his eyes. He never did like Trixie. He encountered her a few years ago shortly after Timmy became his owner. He was walking down the street when he spotted a nice poodle. He was gonna make some dog conversation with her when he encountered the poodle's owner; none other than Trixie Tang herself. Sparky saw Trixie on her cell phone, so he was gonna engage the poodle. When Trixie finally took notice of Sparky, after Sparky was turning up the charm on her poodle, she yelled at him. Worse than that, she tried hitting Sparky with her purse. When Sparky crossed the street after almost getting hit, he heard Trixie say something about calling the pound to pick him up. Sparky ran up the street back to Timmy's house when he heard that. But, after night fell, Sparky followed the scent of the poodle to the Tang mansion and left a few gifts on Trixie's lawn. He would have charmed up the poodle again too, but unfortunately for him, the poodle was inside the mansion. The next morning when Trixie and Timmy were in school and Trixie's parents left for the day, Sparky left a few more gifts by Trixie's front door.

_What sweet revenge that was._

Sparky tunes back into Timmy's story after taking his own stroll down memory lane. Fortunately for him, his thoughts were going a lot faster than Timmy is speaking, so he didn't miss a word that his owner was saying.

"…Once Trixie was in her seat, who should come in next but Tootie herself. After Tootie took her seat behind me, she looked like she wanted to say something to me, but before she could, our teacher walked in. Our teacher explained that it was experiment week so after passing out the packets for the experiments, she explained that the first experiment was an icebreaker in which all the boys, after learning of their partners, were to go up to said partners and introduce themselves. The experiment was to see how the opposite sex reacts to being forced into a situation that was unexpected. We were supposed to write down each of our partners' reactions. Well as it turned out, I got paired up with both Tootie and Trixie. And on top of exclaiming "what" at the top of my lungs, I may have inadvertently told the class that I love Trixie. The look on her face was one of pure embarrassment. So was the look on my face."

Even recalling the memory of that, Timmy can feel his face burning up. Sparky looks up at Timmy very interested in both the reason why he said that out loud to the class, and the reason why he would think that he loves her when he clearly said that she ignores him.

"If I may ask, why did you say that out loud and why would you think you're in love with someone who doesn't give you the time of day?" asks Sparky.

Timmy closes his eyes for a moment and thinks.

_Why did I say that out loud? I can't even convince myself half the time that I'm in love with Trixie. So how did it just slip out? And Sparky and Tootie have a point. Why am I in love with a person that doesn't even give me the time of day? _

Timmy looks at Sparky and says, "I have no idea why I said that out loud. I was in a state of shock and panic, so I guess it kind of slipped out. But here the thing; I really can't convince myself that I'm in love with her half the time, so I was just as surprised that I said it as she was. As for why I love her, I really don't know. She makes me feel special. Even if she ignores me, she does it with love, I think. I think deep down she has feelings for me, but something is preventing her from expressing them."

Sparky, after listening to his owner, collects his own thoughts.

_Or maybe you're in denial, and she really doesn't like you. You could be right, but then again, if she hasn't given you a chance by now, it's unlikely she ever will. Maybe that's why you can't convince yourself that you love her; maybe you're tired of being rejected by her._

"I personally think you're tired of being rejected by her, so you can't convince yourself that you love her. As for making you feel special, with all the attention, or lack of as the case may be, maybe Trixie isn't make you feel special anymore. In fact, maybe the only reason you're questioning it is because someone else is making you feel more special, maybe someone like Tootie."

Timmy shakes his head violently, and valiantly denies Sparky's statement by saying, "I don't know why everyone's saying that today, but I'll say it again, I do not love Tootie! Period!"

"Ah, but I didn't hear you say that you love Trixie either. I think your priorities are shifting."

Timmy collapses onto the couch again and says, "Whatever."

Sparky shakes his head at Timmy's antics.

"Okay, why don't you tell me how the rest of your day went?"

"Why should I?"

Sparky looks Timmy right in the eyes and says, "Because it might make you feel better."

Timmy looks down and says, "Fine, but I'm gonna need an ice pack, and these aspirin to kick in first."

Sparky raises an eyebrow at that request but poofs up an icepack for Timmy, which Timmy gladly takes and puts on the left side of his forehead, which is where Tootie hit him with the volleyball. The next 15 minutes passes in silence, as Timmy waits for his headache to dull before continuing his story about his school day.

Finally, Timmy continues with, "Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, I remember now. So after I embarrassed myself and Trixie in front of the class, my teacher, Tootie, Trixie and myself walked out into the hallway. My teacher asked me what the problem was, so I told her about how I would have preferred to work with Trixie alone, and not with Tootie. Then I started listing off reasons why I couldn't work with Tootie. She got pissed and started yelling at me. And during her rant, she insulted and verbally attacked Trixie, who jumped into the argument to defend herself. That's where I learned that she knew how I felt about her all along, but wanted to wait until I was "with" Tootie before she approached me. Why I don't know. But I know this, hearing her say that pissed me off, so I then told both of them off. My teacher told us to basically suck it up, and so we all went back to class. Then…"

Sparky did his best to absorb this new information, but he is having trouble keeping up because 1) that was a lot to take in and 2) his master is talking really fast. So after processing this information for a moment, Sparky has to stop his owner's recap of his day to ask some questions.

Barking to get Timmy's attention, which Sparky has been getting better at doing, Sparky notices Timmy stop talking. Taking the opportunity, Sparky says, "Sorry about that, but you were talking really fast and I needed to stop you to let my brain catch up. So you, Tootie, and Trixie got into a big argument and feelings were hurt all around. Right?"

Timmy nods his head.

Seeing that, Sparky continues with, "Okay, so I have to know. What exactly did you say to each other?"

Timmy thinks for a moment, not that he needed too; the words from the argument are already augmented into his brain. He knows in his heart that he handled the situation wrong, and remembering what was said is bringing him pain for some reason, so he was talking fast to avoid said pain. Nonetheless, Sparky wants to know, and since Sparky is his only true friend as of late, he isn't going to deny the simple request, even if it is painful to remember. Sure, he has Chester and AJ, and even Elmer and Sanjay, but lately they have been teasing him more than normal and he is getting sick of it. His god family is too busy to really be a friend to him anymore, and his parents are always working. Sure, they are still always there for him when he needs them, but since he entered adolescence, he is seeing them less and less.

_The price of growing up I guess. Maybe Tootie has it right. Maybe I have to find someone else to fill the void in __my__ life now that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are too busy too anymore._

Taking a moment to take a deep breath, Timmy says, "Okay, so I told my teacher that I couldn't work with Tootie because she bugged my house at one point, stalks me night and day, tried to spy on me in the changing room, and tries to kiss me whenever I get near her. Oh and I also said that it got so bad at one point that I once had a restraining order against her. When I said the whole kiss thing, Tootie jumped in, most likely to defend herself. She said that she didn't know it was illegal to spy on me, so she disconnected the bug that she had on my phone line. She said that she couldn't stand listening to me on it half the time. She also said that she stopped stalking me night and day because she realized that if she wanted me to be with her, that she would have to give me my privacy and some space. She also said that the restraining order wasn't active in years."

_BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T FREAKING NEED IT ANYMORE! _

Timmy jumps upright on the couch as he can hear the voice of Tootie scream in his head. His heart hurts as he can still see the pure rage in her eyes when she said, no screamed, it at him. Clutching his head, Timmy notices the tears rolling down his checks as the whole argument plays in his head like a movie that doesn't want to end. Suddenly his whole body goes numb as everything fades into darkness.

Sparky notices Timmy's eyes go wide, then he notices tears stream down Timmy's checks, then he notices Timmy's eyes get that far away look, then finally he notices Timmy collapse to the side, almost completely off the couch. Immensely concerned, Sparky starts to shout Timmy's name as he tries to shake Timmy's body with his paws. Noticing that it wasn't working to wake Timmy up, Sparky poofs up some water and dumps it onto Timmy's face. He then sees Timmy stir and Timmy begins to cough up the little water that managed to find its way into his throat. Seeing Timmy wake up, Sparky steps back as Timmy sits upright, eyes wide, fully awake again.

"What happened?"

Sparky looks at Timmy and says, "We were talking. You suddenly stopped talking, then you started crying, then you must have blacked out. Maybe we should stop and you should rest upstairs for a while."

Even though Timmy is fully awake, his eyes still seem a little dazed. Sparky notices and tries to force his master into going to bed for a while, but Timmy raises his hand, and says, "I know your concerned, and some sleep sound good right about now, but if I don't get this off my chest now, I won't be able to sleep anyways. So please, let me finish."

Sparky doesn't like it, at all. Whatever Timmy is feeling, it is enough to cause him to blackout. What's to stop it from happening again? Nonetheless, it isn't Sparky's call, it is Timmy's, and so Sparky nods his head and waits for his master to continue.

"Okay, so Tootie says that the whole locker room thing was an accident. Apparently, some girls knocked her down and her glass got knocked off her. So when she found them they were dirty. When she went to clean them, she accidently walked into the male changing room, not the female one. And she also said that she was in love with me, so of course she wanted to kiss me. She said that I also probably want to do the same thing with Trixie, which is probably true. But then she said that Trixie was a slut who looked down on others who weren't in her social or financial group. That's when Trixie said that she wasn't a slut, and that she was in fact a virgin. Then, admittingly, she made the whole thing worse by saying that Tootie was just jealous over the fact that Trixie had me wrapped around her finger, ready to wait on her every beck and call, which is not true. Just because I'm in love with her doesn't mean I'd be her slave. In fact, that was probably the most insensitive thing I've ever heard her say, or heard anyone say for that matter."

Sparky looks at Timmy with interest as he notices Timmy ball his hands into fist with the most pissed off look Sparky has ever seen on him.

_Maybe he's learning what most people probably already know. That Trixie is nothing but a stuck up bitch._

Letting this new fact and new found anger wash over him, Timmy takes a few minutes to think of all the times Trixie has been insensitive to him or his friends. There was the time Trixie wouldn't invite him or his friends to her birthday when she invited everyone else he knew to it. At said birthday party she didn't remember his friends' names, and she catapulted him out of it, even after he didn't spill her tomboy secret. She wouldn't talk to him after he got himself impeached as class president. She laughed at him when he lost his bathing suit at the pool, and she dated Chester in revenge when he ignored her when he wished he had no emotions. He even sung for her on Valentine's Day, which resulted in him getting catapulted from her lawn. His only saving grace that day was Tootie. Timmy's mind then wondered to all the times Tootie was nice to him. She did do him that favor when Poof was in his head while he was trying to win the soccer championship for his dad. She wished him luck in trying to climb mount Doomdale, and even offered to revive him with mouth to mouth resuscitation if he needed it. She even defended him against Francis when everyone else was sitting back and letting it happen, even laughing at him. His heart hurt again as the memories keep resurfacing. Her being nice when he shared his home with her and her family, defending him against Vicky when he was at her house twice, saving his godparents, the memories just kept coming. It is then that Timmy realizes something. He needed to apologize to Tootie and beg her for forgiveness, if he didn't he would never be able to live his shame down. Feeling the tears run down his checks again, Timmy quickly wipes them off before continuing.

"Anyways, Trixie said that she knows how Tootie feels about me, so she was gonna back off. She also said that she was waiting for me to get a clue about my feelings for Tootie before approaching me."

Sparky, after seeing Timmy wipe off the tears, and after hearing his last statement, asks, "So does that mean that she would only be interested in you if you are with Tootie?"

Timmy shakes his head and says, "I don't know. I just don't know."

Sparky nods his head.

Seeing Sparky nod his head, Timmy continues with, "So after saying that, Trixie said that she doesn't look down on the lower class, and that she never hurt Tootie in the past, so Tootie should back off. I don't know how true that statement is, but after hearing both girls defend themselves, I got mad. I got mad at Tootie for trying to destroy Trixie, and I got mad at Trixie for abusing my feelings. After I told them both that, that's when the teacher told us to suck it up and sent up back into class. So we went inside, finished our work, then when the bell rang, left class. I was steamed after class, especially when my locker wouldn't open and AJ had to open it for me, so when Tootie and Trixie's friends came over and told me to stay away from them, I informed them that that would be impossible, as I share all my classes with both Tootie and Trixie, and then I told their friends Molly and Veronica that if they saw Tootie and Trixie that they should tell them both to go to hell."

Sparky is wide eyed after hearing Timmy's latest update.

_They really had a blowout didn't they? I understand that that was probably a long time coming, but still. I can see why they would all have hard feelings. This was all in Timmy's first class too. This can't end well._

"So in my next class Tootie kept sending me death threats, and when I tried to tell the teacher, Tootie punched me in the stomach, hard, completely knocking the breathe out of me."

Sparky eyes grow even wider.

_Wow, I never thought that Tootie would resort to violence. I mean, I know that she's related to Vicky, so violence is probably in her blood by this point, but she's in love with Timmy. I never thought she would be angry enough to resort to it. And death threats? Man, she must have been steamed. All Timmy said was the truth. Course, Tootie could have been taking out her anger for Trixie out on Timmy too._

"After that class was over, I had to share a table with both Trixie and Tootie. To prevent them from killing each other, I choose to sit in the middle, between the two. Only it didn't work. They kept passing notes to each other, with looks to kill. And when I told them to knock it off, they turned those looks onto me. Worse than that, the teacher thought I was helping them pass the notes, so I got slammed with an after school detention."

"Just for being the good guy huh. Man that sucks, although that does explain why you came home an hour later than usual. Did anything happen to them?"

Timmy nods and says, "They got hit with a lunch detention cleaning the classroom for not paying attention. I don't know how they didn't rip each other apart in there."

"I'm not so sure they didn't, at least not verbally. That could explain the bump on your head and you blacking out."

Timmy smirks and says, "Who knew you were so smart. That's a pretty sharp deduction. That and possible lack of food."

"Yeah, hunger does make people crazy. So what happened at lunch?"

Timmy crosses his arms over his chest and says, "Well after Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof gave me a good lunch, the guys wanted a recap of my day, as we all share first period and they saw I was in a bad mood. So I recapped the day so far, and after I was done, they started laughing, and when I yelled at them, they basically called me an idiot for not seeing that I'm in love with both Trixie and Tootie, and that I couldn't decide which one I wanted, so I didn't defend either one. Which even if it was true, which it isn't, that's still a horrible way to say it. Granted, if they told me that anyway, I would've been pissed, but that doesn't mean they should make a crappy day even worse."

Sparky nods his head and says, "Yeah, that pretty insensitive of them too."

"Yeah, well, they've been doing that lately. More than normal, and more than I would've like too. Anyways, after lunch, I have math class. Instead of my normal teacher, guess you I get. My old enemy Mr. Crocker."

Sparky lets out a sound that sounds like a cross between a gulp and a yelp. He knows Mr. Crocker personally and he doesn't like the fact that he's back into his master's life in any category, much less as a substitute teacher.

"I know Sparky, I don't like it either. Apparently I'm stuck with him the next eight weeks because my normal teacher broke her legs water skiing. So he assigns some problems to judge where we are at. Well, he paired us up with the person next to us, so guess who I get as a partner. Tootie! Normally I would've appreciated the help, but I just wanted to get away from her. And after having yet another argument with her, over my study habits no less, I had to apologize to her and get her help on the assignment. It frustrated the hell out of me. And Mr. Crocker was hovering over our shoulder the entire time. God, you don't know how much I hated that. So I napped during the next class. And before you complain about that, my teacher was sick and gave us a free day."

To put that last comment into context, when Timmy said that he napped during the class, Sparky, who was following Timmy's story, started to give Timmy a look that said, "You shouldn't do that. You know you can't get behind in any of your classes." So Timmy put a stop to it. Speaking of Timmy, Timmy takes a breathe of air to refill himself before diving into the worse part of his school day.

"The last class of the day is gym, and my teacher likes to make it boys vs. girls, so he paired me with Chester, AJ, Elmer, and Sanjay while he paired our opponents up. And our opponents were Tootie, Trixie, Molly, Veronica, and a girl named Ashley. The game we were playing was volleyball. So while we were deciding strategy, the girls, namely Tootie and Trixie were arguing. From what I heard, they were arguing about who was to serve first. Our teacher put a stop to that though when he said that Ashley was to serve first and that if any of the other girls didn't start the game, they were getting detention. So we started playing. They got the point and when they did, Tootie and Trixie started arguing again about who got the point. So they served again, and I got the point by slamming the ball down by Trixie. Tootie started arguing about us getting the point, so when Chester served, he served it by Tootie, who missed the ball, giving us another point and getting us another argument between the two. So we served it next, and when they hit it back over, I hit the ball over, not aiming, and it hit Tootie in the head. Naturally, we all went over to where the girls were and I checked on Tootie. At first she seemed surprised and almost grateful that I was checking up on her, but then she got mad and accused me of doing it on purpose. I denied it, but she told us to start the game again. After seeing one final time if she was alright, we began the game again. This time after we served the ball again, Tootie slammed the ball into my head. It actually KO'ed me."

Sparky's eyes grow wide again.

_Death threats and stomach punches I can understand, somewhat, but slamming a volleyball into someone's head, especially after they checked up on you after doing the same thing, I just don't understand why. Unless she really did think he did it on purpose. Even so, he checked up on her, it still doesn't excuse it. Of course, after arguing with Trixie and Timmy, such a misunderstanding would only seem natural. Still, violence twice in one day? That's not like her at all._

"Apparently, the teacher was making his rounds and saw the whole thing. He gave Tootie detention for all week, after school, and he was gonna talk to the principal after school for a possible suspension. He, Chester, and AJ took me to the nurse's offices. I heard bits and pieces of conversation, but I didn't really pay attention until my teacher said that Tootie was gonna have detention today, but he assured me of my safety, so I went to sleep after the nurse check that I wasn't concussed. Lucky, nothing happened at detention, so I got my math homework done, even the assignment that was supposed to be done today that Mr. Crocker said I could turn in tomorrow, and I got half my other homework done. "

Sparky nods his head and says, "That's good that nothing happened in detention, but then I must ask. If Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were with you at lunch, where are they now?"

Timmy balls his hands into fist again and says, "Jorgen took them. Apparently, Foop escaped from fairy prison and so he took them to go look for Foop. Jerk. Worse day of my life and I can't even have my fairies. Short of you of course."

Sparky nods his head. It all makes sense now. Now he can see why Timmy is so down, why he is so angry, and why he is crying today.

_Now that I know, and now that he got that off his chest, maybe he should go get some rest. I don't want him to blackout again. _

Sparky says to Timmy, "Now that you've got that off your chest, maybe you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I think I'll go take a nap. Can you wake me around dinnertime? With mom and dad out, and without Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, I need time to cook some food, unless you want to poof something up."

Sparky shakes his head.

"Sorry Timmy, I would like too, but I can't poof up dinner. It not my specialty and the last person who ate it had to be hospitalized. I doubt you want that. But I can wake you up around dinnertime."

"Thanks."

Timmy heads to his room and collapses on his bed, face first. Turning onto his back, he tries his best to fall asleep, but between his earlier nap in class, the aspirin, and his racing thoughts, sleep was next to impossible to have. Instead, Timmy replays the memories of the day in his mind, going over what went right, and what went wrong. After about 20 minutes, Timmy receives a text on his new Smartphone. After not getting one when he was younger, and after the disaster with Chatty, Timmy decided to cut laws in the summer for extra money and after doing so for back-to-back summers, he earned enough money for a nice Smartphone and a year's worth of service. Timmy pulls the Smartphone out of his pocket and checks it. It says he has received one new text message. Looking at the number, Timmy realizes that the message is from his dad. Quickly looking at the message, Timmy groans in disappointment.

The message says:

Timmy, I have to stay overnight. Apparently, the meeting location got screwed up and so we have to pull an all-nighter getting the meeting fixed. Our boss is giving us one night hotel rooms. Don't tell your mother, but there is $40 in the bottom drawer of my dresser. Use it for some pizza and a movie if you want. Love you son.

Dad

Timmy sets his phone down on the dresser and groans again. His dad coming home was his one saving grace today. Not only could he give him some advice about the love triangle he is suddenly thrust into, but he could've given Timmy some much need company. Now that his dad is working overnight, that is no longer possible. Tears stream down Timmy's face for the third time today as he realizes how truly alone he is. His friends are being jerks, his god family is away finding Foop, the love of his life wants nothing to do with him, he is fighting with his potential friend in Tootie, and his parents are over his grandparents' house and working respectfully. Timmy is crying for five minutes before he hears a knock on the door. Thinking it is one of his friends Timmy is ignoring it.

Ignoring it until he hears a voice say, "Twer—I mean Timmy, open up. I want to talk to you."

Timmy lies in his bed, petrified. He just heard a voice that he never wanted to hear again. It is his worst enemy; worse than Mr. Crocker, worse than Foop, worse than Dark Laser. And hearing said voice makes Timmy's blood run cold, it makes his face turn pale, and it makes his body completely numb.

_She found out. She found out! What do I do now? My fairies are gone, Sparky can only hold her off for so long, and after what happened between me and Tootie today, she probably has weapons. I need to bail, now!_

Timmy races to his bedroom door, shuts it and then barricades it. Timmy then races to his window and judges how many feet it is between where he is standing and the ground.

_Okay, it's about 20 ft. If I jump, I'll probably break my leg, but if I can make it to the garage, I can get my rocketboard and get out of here without dying. If I stay here or can't make it to the garage, I'm a deadman, so I got to do it._

Just as he gets his foot on the window ledge, Vicky rounds the corner and sees what Timmy is about to do.

"Oh my god, are you crazy? Don't do it."

Timmy, seeing Vicky in the flesh, standing right below the window, reassesses his situation. He can't jump, and by the time he unbarracades himself, she would be at the front door. He then looks up to the roof.

_At this point, it's the only salvation I got. But can I get up there? I got to try._

Timmy puts his second foot on the windowsill as Vicky looks at him, terrified.

_What's he doing? If he falls, he's gonna get himself killed. I'm not even here to hurt him. I just want to talk to him. I got to talk him down._

"Timmy, please get down. If you fall, you're dead."

"Why should I trust you? You hate me, and you would do anything to get rid of me. I'm getting to the roof and there nothing you can do to stop me."

Right when Timmy says that, his foot slips, leaving him hanging on to the window ledge. Vicky's eyes widen.

"Oh my god! Timmy! I'm going to get a ladder, hang on!"

"No, I'd rather let go and fall to my death than to have you hurt me."

Vicky's eyes grow even wider and in a panic, she says, "Timmy, don't say that. I care about you and your well being. I always have. Now don't let go!"

Before Timmy can say anything else, Vicky runs to the Turner's garage. Finding it locked, Vicky kicks the lock right off the garage, and manually opens the garage with strength never seen by her before. She doesn't find a ladder, nor does she find anything soft and sturdy for Timmy to land on. Running back to Timmy, Vicky sees one of his hands slipping. Running directly under him, Vicky says, "Timmy, let go. I couldn't find a ladder so I'll catch you. "

"WHAT! Are you crazy? I can't trust you!"

"You don't have a choice. It that or fall to your death."

Closing his eyes and muttering a prayer, Timmy lets go of the window ledge. Instead of plunging to his death, he instead finds himself in someone's arms safe and sound. Opening his eyes, he sees Vicky with a look of slight pain and determination in her eyes. Timmy, realizing suddenly how close to her he really is, rushes out of her arms and across the lawn, up to his front door and into his house, locking the door behind him and barricading himself in by pushing the couch in front of the door. Vicky, looking relived, wipes the sweat off her brow before suddenly realizing what Timmy just did. When she realizes that after she just saved his life, he ran into his house, barricaded himself in, didn't say thank you or show any appreciation, and still didn't trust her, Vicky gets a really miffed look on her face and marches to the Turner's front door.

"Hey, after I just saved your life, you don't say thank you and barricade yourself in your house. I did just want to talk, but now you're in for it. Open! This! Door! Now!"

Any other person would have done as the young lady commanded, but not Timmy. Instead, he turns to Sparky and says, "If she gets in here, rip her apart."

Now Sparky normally is afraid of the young redhead, but he senses sincerity when she said that she just wanted to talk. He also senses honesty when she said that she cared for Timmy and his well being. So instead of listening to Timmy, Sparky uses magic to move the couch and unlock the door. He then says in a voice that sounds perfectly like Timmy, "The door is unlocked, come on in", much to the real Timmy's wide eyed horror.

Vicky, hearing who sounded like Timmy unlocking the door and inviting her in, opens the door as the real Timmy darts upstairs, hoping to get into his room, only to be blocked by the barricade he himself setup.

_Ahhh! Damn my fear and ingenuity. _

Timmy darts over to his parents' room, only to find that locked as well. With nowhere to go but back downstairs, Timmy slowly goes down the stairs and sees Vicky with her arms crossed, standing in front of the now closed front door.

With an eyebrow raised, Vicky simply asks, "You done?"

Timmy is about to say yes, before he remembers that he can go through the backdoor. Timmy turns to run to the kitchen before he notices Sparky standing right in the doorway, eyeing Timmy, also with his eyebrow raised.

With a sigh Timmy turns back to face Vicky and says, "Yeah, I'm done."

Then realizing how that sounds, Timmy corrects himself by saying, "I'm done running. I'm not finished. If you try anything, I'll defend myself to the best of my ability."

Vicky simply sighs and motions to the couch. Timmy nods and sits on one end of the couch; Vicky does the same thing on the opposite side. Timmy and Vicky face each other.

"Okay, Timmy, I will try to remain calm. I would like to know why you viciously attacked Tootie today, not once but twice. I also want to know what you're going to do to make it up to her."

Timmy gives Vicky a "huh" look.

"What are you talking about?"

Vicky sighs again and shakes her head.

"I mean why did you verbally attack her in science class, and why did you argue with her in your Algebra 1 class."

Timmy has a look of comprehension dawn on his face.

"Oh, well…"

_Oh man, how do I go about telling her about everything? I mean, she's Icky Vicky, I can't exactly tell her about Tootie bugging my phone lines or stalking me. She would get a kick out of the misery it caused me. And how about that whole locker room thing? Tootie claims that was an accident. Should I even bring that up? And how do I bring up the kissing thing? And is she gonna kill me if I bring up the volleyball thing? I mean, even if I didn't mean to, I hurt her sister. She isn't gonna go easy on me for that one. _

Timmy gulps and looks down as he prepares for the talk of a lifetime, well one of them that is. Vicky on the other hand notices Timmy's hesitation, and while in her younger days it would have made her smile, she looks at Timmy now with concern and a little trepidation.

_Maybe he still thinks I'm gonna hurt him. Years ago that might have been true, but now I just want the truth, nothing else. I think I put a little too much fear in him when he was younger. Tootie was hesitant to talk to me too, and we're sisters for god's sake. I think I need to get him to relax and calm him down before I can really talk to him. You know build a little trust with him. After all, after I saved his life, he still chooses to barricade himself from me. He still thinks of me as an enemy. I have to be friendly with him before he talks. After all, you don't spill secrets to someone you hate._

Before Timmy can speak again, Vicky asks, "Are you hungry?"

Timmy turns to face Vicky and says, "Huh?"

Vicky laughs a little to herself as she repeats the question.

"I asked if you are hungry."

Timmy gives her a look she can't identify. Before he can speak, his stomach lets out a loud grumble.

_How can I still be hungry after I ate that sandwich Sparky made me? And how can I be hungry when my nerves are so shot? _

Vicky laughs when she hears Timmy's stomach growl, and pulls out her cell phone. At seeing Vicky suddenly move Timmy jumps, puts his hands in the air to protect his face, and curls into a ball. Vicky, who sees Timmy's actions, says nothing as she shifts though her contacts.

_Man, he's got it bad. This isn't gonna be easy is it. If I yell at him, he'll think I'm gonna attack him, and he'll just tell me what I want to hear, which may or may not be the truth. I got to get him to relax. I have to stay calm, let him control the conversation, and let him answer freely. Or I'm not gonna get anything useful from him. Just don't lose your temper. After all you did to him when he was younger, such a reaction is only gonna be natural at this point._

Finally finding the contact she was looking for, she hits the button to dial. Seeing Vicky put the phone to her head, Timmy puts his hands down and sits normally, but in a position to bail if he needs to.

_I may have to get past Sparky, but being mauled by my own dog is a lot better than whatever pain Vicky can inflict on me. _

Interested in seeing who Vicky is dialing; Timmy squashes any further thoughts and tries to concentrate on the impending conversation. Vicky meanwhile, is still dialing the phone and after the third ring is becoming impatient and as such, lets out a frustrated sigh, which puts Timmy on edge again.

Seeing Timmy on edge again, Vicky is about to hang up the phone when a voice rings out on the other side of the line.

"Hello, welcome to Shirley's Pizza, how may I help you?"

Vicky rolls her eyes and says, "It's about time you picked up the phone Shirley."

"Vicky, is that you? How are you?"

"Well, I would be better if you learned to pick up the phone sooner."

"Sorry about that, I didn't know it was you. You have a new number. I was dealing with a customer. What would you like?"

"I want twice the usual, add a large Hawaiian, and add two 2-liters of Mountain Fizz. And deliver it to the Turner residence."

Shirley seems surprised at the request.

"But I thought that Timmy is too old to be babysat anymore."

"He is, but I need to talk to him, and I thought that seeing a friendly face and some pizza would calm him down. He's so jumpy I would never be able to get a straight answer out of him."

Vicky looks over at Timmy as she says this, and she sees him gulp as a result.

_Man, will he just relax already. I'm ordering pizza for him after all. Sheese. _

"Hum, that so. Then I'll personally deliver it. In fact, maybe I'll let my assistant run the place for a while; he could use the practice anyway. Timmy's up for a visit isn't he."

"Hey, he's already got me here, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

At this sentence, she sees Timmy's eyes grow wide. He hasn't seen Shirley since that whole transdimensional fiasco. He is too afraid to go talk to him. After all, there is no guarantee he still won't kill him.

"Okay, I'll see you in about 15 minutes."

"Fine and I want a free order of breadsticks for you not answering the phone right away."

"Okay, okay. I throw them on, free of charge. I'll see you in 15. Bye."

"Bye."

Vicky looks at Timmy and says, "Pizza should be here in 15 minutes. If it isn't there will be hell to pay."

Timmy gulps and goes into the fetal position again.

Vicky, realizing what she said, immediately corrects herself by saying, "There would be hell to pay on Shirley, not you."

Still noticing Timmy in the fetal position, Vicky sighs and says, "Would you please relax? Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. Scouts honor."

Timmy gets out of the fetal position and says, "Hey, you were never in the scouts!"

Vicky smiles and says, "Oh yes I was. I was just in it before it was renamed the cream puffs. Stupid name if you ask me. Wilderness Hunters' was much better."

"Oh yeah, why don't you prove it?"

Vicky shakes her head and says, "Okay, if you insist."

Vicky stands up off the couch, and in the same position as the cream puffs, recites the version of the credo that she knows. Timmy laughs when Vicky finishes.

_Well, I don't like being laughed at, but at least he's relaxing a little bit._

With a small curtsy, Vicky returns to her spot on the couch as Timmy finishes laughing.

"Man, I never imagined that you would be in the scouts. You don't seem the type. At least your credo didn't have anything about being smarter or better that the squirrely scouts."

Vicky smiles at she says, "Yeah, I know I don't seem the type, but I was. And as for the squirrely scouts, that wasn't the name for them back then either. Back then they were called the Wilderness Masters'. We used to team up to learn about survival in the wilderness and we also learned about the opposite sex too, but that a story for another time."

Timmy laughs again and Vicky's smile increases.

_Yes, he's relaxing, good. Maybe opening up to him would get him to open up to me too. Worth a shot._

"You know, it was that same training that kept you inline as a kid. And, believe it or not, it kept you safe too."

Timmy's head shoots towards Vicky when she says that.

"What! How was attacking me with flamethrowers, axes, lasers, and whatever else you have in your evil arsenal keeping me safe?"

Vicky sighs and looks down.

_Confession Time._

"Part of the reason I used to use weapons was to keep you in line. The other part of the reason was because I was in a bad place in my life, and I wanted to take it out on anyone I could. So I saw an opportunity to do both when I babysat you. By using weapons I could instill a fear in you, and you would listen to me, preventing you from doing something stupid that was dangerous that I would have had no control over. Yes, the weapons were dangerous, but I was trained to use them, so I could instill the fear in you without actually hurting you. It was only when I met my boyfriend that I realized that while that method was effective, it was cruel as well. If I was nice to children and attentive, they would listen to me anyways, and they wouldn't get hurt because I would be right there with them. My boyfriend not only saved my business, but me as well. And I have you to thank for it. So thank you. And I'm sorry. I never should have tortured you when you were younger. You know, you're not the only relationship I ruined. I ruined my relationship with my own sister. You know, I was there when the principal called and said that Tootie was involved in an altercation at school. I never would have imagined that she would be in an altercation, especially with you. I think that the abuse she suffered over the years by me has rubbed off on her. So, even if she doesn't say it, I'll say it for her. She's sorry too. We both are. You want to know something. When she came home, she was pissed. She wouldn't talk to our parents, and she especially wouldn't talk to me. Do you know how much that hurt knowing that my own sister wouldn't talk to me, and knowing that I was the cause of it? It killed me inside. Eventually, she told me the whole story. I felt for her, but I realized that some of the things you said were true. So I came here to get your side of the story, but more than that, I want to know what your true feelings are. I want to help you. Will you let me help you?"

Vicky has tears rolling down her checks when she finishes. For years she has tormented both the boy, now young man, next to her, and her own sister. She was vicious and cruel to everyone, and it was killing her inside to know that the perfect life that she always desired was no longer possible to have because of her own selfishness, greed, jealousy, anger and evilness.

Next to her is the young man that she has always tortured. He himself is torn. On the one hand, here was Icky Vicky, the one who tormented and tortured him for so long, the one who would take pleasure in making his life a living hell on a daily basis. On the other hand, he saw a young woman who is so struck with grief that she is crying, profusely, in front of who he always thought was her one true enemy; himself.

_Oh man, I have never seen her so torn up and sad. And crying in front of me, and telling me all that stuff. It must have taken courage, and dare I say it, heart to say all that. Maybe she's not so bad after all. Just a little lost…and misguided._

Taking a deep breath, and mustering all the courage he has, Timmy slides over and gives Vicky a nice, warm, inviting hug. Confused by Timmy's actions, Vicky stops her crying momentarily and asks, "What are you doing?"

Timmy doesn't look her in the eyes as he says, "Giving you a hug, and more importantly, a shoulder to cry on."

Sniffling a little bit, Vicky asks, "So…then…do you forgive me?"

Sighing deeply, Timmy says something he never thought he would say, he looks Vicky in the eyes and says, "Yes, Vicky, I forgive you."

Vicky lays her head on Timmy shoulders and hugs him, as she cries out, "Thank You!"

Timmy slowly pats her back as her tears flow from her eyes again. The next few minutes passes in silence, except for the small sounds of Vicky's crying. Eventually, Vicky lets go of her hug and Timmy moves backs a few inches. Timmy sees a box of tissues on his end table, and he grabs a few and hands them to Vicky.

Vicky says, "Thank You" as she dots around her eyes and dries her few remaining tears. As she does, she hears the doorbell ring. Timmy silently gulps, and after seeing that Vicky is in no condition to answer the door, gets off the couch and slowly walks towards the door. He slowly opens it and notices a normal delivery guy standing on the porch, carefully holding the pizza and stuff in his hands.

"Is this the Turner residence?"

Timmy looks around for any signs of Shirley, but he doesn't see him anywhere.

Timmy turns back to the delivery man and says, "Yes, this is the Turner residence. I'm Timmy Turner."

"Okay good. Here you go 2 cheese pizzas, 2 supreme pizzas, 1 Hawaiian pizza, 2 cheesy breads, and two 2-liters of mountain Fizz. Is there a Vicky in the house, she needs to sign for it."

Timmy looks to Vicky, who is still in no shape to be seen. Vicky, not facing either guy, says, "Timmy can sign for it."

The delivery guy shrugs his shoulders and hands Timmy the paper. Timmy puts the food on a nearby table and signs the paper. He hands the paper to the delivery guy and after making sure the paper is signed, the delivery guy leaves, and Timmy closes the door.

"Bring the food over here. And thanks for signing for it."

Timmy grabs the food and begins walking towards the couch. As he does so, he says, "No problem. I didn't think you wanted to be seen just yet."

Timmy sets the food down on the end table. As he does, he says, "I'll be right back. I'll go get some plates and some cups. "

Vicky gives a half smile and nods. As Timmy walks into the kitchen, Vicky begins to think.

_Man, I can't believe it. Timmy gave me, his worst enemy, a hug and a shoulder to cry on. On top of that, he actually forgave me. That must have been hard for him, comforting me like that. It took a lot of courage and heart. He's not so bad after all. And now that he's perfectly relaxed maybe I can get him to open up a little. Still, I can't thank him enough. _

Vicky waits for Timmy to get back from the kitchen. Timmy inside the kitchen is having a conversation with Sparky, quiet enough so Vicky can't hear.

"Sparky, I can't believe you let her in here. I should punish you, severely. She could have killed me!"

Sparky looks down and says, "I know Timmy, but I sensed sincerity in her voice when she said that she cared about you and your wellbeing. I also sense honesty when she said that she wouldn't hurt you. Besides, she scares me too, so I wouldn't have let her in here if I thought she was going to hurt you. Besides, I wouldn't have let her hurt you, I would have protected you. Plus, all's well that ends well, Right?"

Timmy sighs as he grabs some paper plates and some plastic cups.

"Well, maybe you're right, but still, you should have consulted with me first. You don't know how scared I was when you let her in."

Sparky nods his head. Timmy sighs again as he heads back to the living room. Timmy stops at the doorway and looks at Vicky. Vicky was looking into the distance waiting for Timmy to come in with the place ware.

_Well, Sparky's probably right. A one on one talk with Vicky was as long time coming as a one on one talk between me and Tootie. I just hope when that talk happens that things will go as smoothly. Still, this was great practice, if nothing else._

Timmy finally walks into the living room. Vicky turns her head at the noise, and upon seeing Timmy says, "What took so long, get lost in your own house?"

Timmy would have normally tensed at this remark, but he can sense that she is joking, so instead, he just smiles and shakes his head. Finally returning with the plates and cups, Vicky and Timmy dig into the food and after a few minutes Vicky and Timmy have torn through a pizza each. Pouring themselves a drink, Vicky and Timmy finally start the conversation they were both dreading, each for various reasons.

"Okay Timmy, lets address the elephant in the room. I want to know how you truly feel about my sister."

Timmy sips on his drink and says, "Honestly, I don't know."

Vicky looks at him and points out, "You didn't have a problem giving your opinion of her this morning."

Timmy looks at Vicky, and for the first time ever, she can see a fire in him when he says, "I was angry when I said that, a little bit embarrassed and in shock too. Plus, I thought about the incident since it happened. In fact, it's like a never ending movie playing in my head, and the more I think about it, the more I realize that I was in the wrong when I said those things. And to my surprise, I realize that I don't really mean any of those things. If nothing else, I feel conflicted about her."

Vicky thinks for a moment.

_He feels conflicted huh. Well, I did ask if I can help him, and he said yes, so I will help him. But how?_

Suddenly, it hit Vicky like a pound of bricks.

_Yes that could work._

Vicky turns to Timmy and says, "Okay, I think I know of a way to help you. How about I ask some questions and you answer them one at a time. This may help you unconflict your feelings. Okay."

Timmy nods and waits for the first question, interested in what she can come up with.

"Okay, let's start with the basics. Do you find Tootie annoying?"

Timmy really thinks for a moment and says, "Well, she's always trying to be around me, which is kind of annoying, but it's almost comforting because it feels like no matter what happens, I can always count on her to be there for me."

Vicky nods her head and says, "Okay, that's a start. So, next question; how do you feel about her spying on you night and day?"

Timmy doesn't even have to think about that question. So he says, "I hate it. It makes me feel uncomfortable. I mean if she wants to be in my life fine, but I need privacy and my own space every once and a while. I mean it's one thing for her to want to be with me; it's another thing for her to be obsessive about it. "

"That's true. I can see how that would make anyone uncomfortable. It's not fair to you, and it's not healthy for her wellbeing either."

Timmy nods. It really is an unhealthy obsession, and it was hurting both of them.

"Okay, next question; how do you feel about her always wanting to kiss you?"

Timmy blushes at this question as memories of that one Valentine's Day comes crashing back into his head. Vicky notices the deep blush on Timmy cheeks as well as the lovesick smile emerging on his face. It makes her wonder if something did happen between them that neither one of them are telling her about. Nonetheless, she looks at Timmy, waiting for his answer. It takes him a minute, but he does respond.

"Well, I can understand why she would want to. I mean, I wanted to kiss the girl I loved since kindergarten, nonetheless, it makes me feel special for having someone who wants to do that with me all the time, but it also makes me uncomfortable not only because pdas kinda freak me out, but because she's so damn obsessive about it. A kiss every once in a while is fine, but I want to talk every once in a while too."

Vicky nods, but says nothing about that. Instead she moves on to the next question.

"Do you find Tootie creepy?"

Naturally, Timmy wants to say yes, but the more he thinks about it, she's not so much creepy as she is obsessive. So he answers with, "No, I don't find her creepy. I think she's obsessive and love struck, but not creepy."

"Okay, so next question; do you think you can be friends with her?"

Timmy sighs and says, "Yes, I do. If she can be less obsessive and touchy-feely, then I think we can be great friends. In fact, when I apologize to her, I was gonna bring it up…"

Vicky suddenly exclaims, "Hold up! You were gonna tell a girl who loves you that your sorry for being honest and you were gonna tell her that you want to be friends with her, at the same time!"

Timmy looks at Vicky with an eyebrow raised and says, "Yes, I was. What's wrong with that?"

Vicky shakes her head and says, "You definitely need a lesson in love. You can't apologize from an argument then tell a girl who loves you that you want to be friends."

"Why not? I thought that women loved sensitivity."

"We do love sensitivity, but that's not being sensitive at all. You don't know the depths of her feelings for you. Besides, if you tell her that you want to be friends, it'll break her heart. After you apologize for breaking her heart once, you want to turn around and do it again; and in the same conversation nonetheless. That's just foolishness."

"Well, what do you want me to do? At least if I break her heart again at that moment, it can start healing, and she would have closure. I can't have her hoping that I'll ever return her feelings if I'm not going to. I don't want to be anything more than friends with her."

Vicky shakes her head, which is starting to get a headache, and says, "I get that. You want to be nothing more than friends with her. But you shouldn't drop that bombshell on her when she's in her most vulnerable state. You drop that on her and she would want nothing do with you, meaning that if you honestly want a friendship with her, you have to tell her later. I may not know a lot about love, but I am a female and if someone did that to me, I might just kill them. Or at least get pissed off and never bother with them again. Even if she does love you, she can still humanize you. You shouldn't count on her feelings being there forever, especially if you abuse them."

Suddenly, an alarm goes off on Vicky phone. Silencing it quickly, Vicky says, "Damn, not now. We were just getting to the heart of the matter. Dammit!"

Vicky gets off the couch and then turns towards Timmy.

"Well, I would really like to talk more, because I think we were making progress, but I got to go. I got some night class to go to, so I can't talk anymore. Since I want to talk more, and it looks like you need some more advice, how about I come back tomorrow when you get home from school? Does that sound acceptable?"

Timmy looks stunned.

_She wants to come back tomorrow. To help me? I realize that this is as much for Tootie's sake as it is for mine, but still. Can I trust her? After all, she might go right to Tootie and tell her everything I say here._

"I'm all for you turning over a new leaf, but how do I know that you won't tell everything I say here to Tootie?"

Vicky looks down, thinks for a moment, and says, "Well, I was going to tell her some of the general stuff, nothing too personal, but if you want, I can swear to secrecy."

Timmy is still a little untrusting, but he says, "Okay, as long as you swear to secrecy, you can come back. I get out at 3, so how about you come around 4:30?"

"You got it Timmy."

Vicky sticks out her hand, and Timmy shakes it. He walks her to the door before he remembers something.

"Oh, Vicky, before I forget, thank for the pizza. It was delicious. I just wonder what happened to Shirley."

Vicky smiles and says, "Your welcome, squirt. I figured with all the money your family's given me over the years, it was the least I could do. Just don't expect it every time I'm over. I got college expenses to pay for. And I was wondering what happened to Shirley too. Oh well, I got to go, bye Timmy. Try to remember what I said. And try not to do anything stupid."

"Okay, okay, I get it. No dropping the friendship bombshell. Goodbye Vicky."

After closing the door, and after cleaning up the empty pizza boxes, plates, and cups, and after putting the Hawaiian and the two cheese pizzas and pops in the fridge, Timmy tells Sparky, "I'm gonna finally take my nap. Can you move the barricade out of the way? I don't want to climb up to my window. One near death experience is enough for one day."

"I already did while you and Vicky were talking."

Sighing, Timmy pats Sparky on the head and says, "Thanks boy."

Sparky gives his weird bark and Timmy heads to his room, Sparky in tow. As Timmy is climbing the stairs, he thinks back to the events of the day, most importantly the argument of the morning and the conversation he just had with Vicky. Only one thought circulates in his brain as he enters his room and hits the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

_That has to be the weirdest conversation I ever had. Now that I survived dancing with the devil, I got to deal with the devil's sister. Great. _


End file.
